


《病态》chapter1到chapter4合集

by lordxiaomao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordxiaomao/pseuds/lordxiaomao
Summary: 《病态》ABO父子梗温馨提示：看这篇最好做好心理准备！！！这篇和前几篇风格有些不一样。简介：哈利是个单身的阿尔法，他收养了远房亲戚的孩子，汤姆里德尔，他们就像真的父子一样关系亲密，但是当汤姆觉醒成为阿尔法后，事情变得复杂起来。CP：A汤姆/A哈利级别：R篇幅：全文共四章





	《病态》chapter1到chapter4合集

Chapter1

1.

“一个房子里不能同时住着两个阿尔法。”邓布利多严肃的对哈利说道：“他既然会袭击你一次，就会有第二次，第三次，直到房间里只剩一个阿尔法，这是无法控制的本能。”

坐在沙发里的哈利不再自的挪了一下身子，避开邓布利多锐利的目光。他脖子上的伤口再次隐隐作痛起来，那是汤姆咬的。

昨天晚上，刚刚放学回家的汤姆表现很异常，他紧皱着眉毛，低着头，面色苍白，像是不舒服的样子，一进门就往自己的房间跑，也不和哈利打招呼。哈利很担忧拉住了汤姆，接着哈利愣住了，他嗅到了阿尔法信息素的味道，像是刚刚从土里钻出的嫩芽，带着雨露般清新的气息，青涩但是不容无视，又像是檀香针叶上的寒霜，深沉而冷酷。里面还混杂着其他味道，不断的变化着。

十三岁的汤姆在今天蜕变成了一个阿尔法。

还没等哈利完全辨别清楚时，汤姆的阿尔法的本能被激发了，他丢下书包，猛地扑向哈利，拽着哈利的领子，咬住了哈利的颈部。

哈利疼的倒抽气，他拽住汤姆的衣服想把对方从自己身上扯下来，可汤姆死死的咬住他，牙齿厮磨着哈利的皮肤，舌头舔舐着伤口的边缘。

一种难以形容的疼痛贯穿了哈利的全身，不只是皮肤被撕裂的疼，身体内部也在疼痛，仿佛有块烧红的铁烙在了哈利的心脏上面。哈利这才意识到，汤姆在试图标记他。。。。。。

哈利摇摇头甩掉了脑海里的回忆画面，他长长的叹了口气。

“那么，教授，我该怎么办？”哈利问道。

“把他送到斯坦丁阿尔法寄宿学校，或者把抚养权转给简.里德尔。”邓布利多直白的说道。

哈利皱紧眉头：“简.里德尔是个酒鬼贝塔，我上次见到她的时候她正在街头垃圾桶前狂吐，我不能把汤姆交给她。” 

“那你只能选择把他送到寄宿学校了。”邓布利多从文件里面挑出一份递给哈利，那是斯坦丁学校的简介，哈利扫了一眼将它扔在了桌子上。

“我也是个孤儿，教授。”哈利说道：“我不想让汤姆和我小时候一样被扔到寄宿学校，连圣诞节都没有家回。而且他才十三岁，学校的阿尔法都是十五岁以上，他们肯定会欺负汤姆。”

邓布利多不再说话了，他审视在面前焦躁不安的哈利。很明显，哈利不想送走汤姆。

“哈利，无论你和汤姆关系再好，也不是真的父子。真正有父子关系的阿尔法，由于血缘保护是不会相互袭击。”邓布利多严肃的说道：“而你们注定会被本能驱使着相互伤害，直到一方完全服从于另一方。”

哈利深深的叹了口气。

邓布利多平静看着哈利：“别告诉，那一瞬间，你不想杀死他。”

的确，在哈利意识到汤姆在标记他的时候，他的血液似乎都倒流了，这对于一个成年阿尔法来说是极大的羞辱和挑衅。名为本能的野兽打破牢笼冲了出来，抖动着鬃毛，露出尖牙和利爪，对落在自己领地上的其他阿尔法信息素愤怒不已。

当时，哈利恶狠狠的甩掉了汤姆，他捂着自己流血的颈部，呼吸急促。脑子里有个声音要求哈利立刻排除自己领地上的其他阿尔法。

直到汤姆叫喊着哈利名字的时候，哈利才意识到自己居然把汤姆按在了地板上，并试图掐死他。

“同性相斥是宿命，没人可以改变这一点，在强大的阿尔法之间这种相斥会更加明显。” 邓布利多将斯坦丁学校的宣传广告从桌上拿起，再次递给哈利。

“哈利，你是我见过的最勇敢的阿尔法，而汤姆天资聪颖，将来肯定也是一个强大的阿尔法，不要让事情变得不可收拾时才后悔。”邓布利多说道：“好好考虑一下我说的话，这对于你们两来说都是最好的选择。”

这次哈利接过宣传册后，没有再丢掉了。

邓布利多悬着的心放下了，从一开始他就反对哈利收养汤姆，那孩子的眼睛偶尔闪过的阴翳让邓布利多很担忧。邓布利多起身，他将大衣拉平，扣紧扣子。现在已经是晚上九点了，他必须去赶地铁回家了。

哈利也起身，送邓布利多到门口。

“如果你下定决心了，请及时通知我，转学的事情我可以联系教育部门的人帮忙办理。”邓布利多叮嘱道。

“好的，教授。”哈利说道，他为邓布利多拉开门，外面的寒风立刻涌进了屋子。

邓布利多抖了抖身子，冒着寒风走了，哈利目送他离去。

“你会送走我吗？”汤姆的声音从身后传来，哈利转过身，汤姆就在站在他身后。 

“你都听见了？”哈利问道，轻叹一声，他本不想让汤姆知道自己和邓布利多的谈话内容。可汤姆就像个夜行动物，擅长隐藏气息，连走路都没有声响。

“是的。”汤姆低垂下了眼睛，浓密的睫毛在他脸上投下一小片阴影，这为他精致的面孔添上了一丝忧郁。

“我不知道怎么样选择才是最好的，所以我。。。。。。”哈利解释道。

“我不想离开。”汤姆打断了哈利，深邃的眸子注视着哈利。

哈利又叹了口气，他轻嗅着空气，现在汤姆身上阿尔法信息素的味道非常的淡，混杂着干净的沐浴露味道，柔和又无害，如果不仔细嗅，哈利甚至无法识别出汤姆的第二性别。

哈利明白了，汤姆正在极力收敛气息，为了避免让同样身为阿尔法的哈利对他产生敌意，然后把他送走。

“我真的不是故意袭击你的。”汤姆的声音有些颤抖：“我只是当时不知道应该怎么控制自己。。。。。。”

哈利这才发现汤姆瘦弱单薄的身子被风吹的抖个不停，哈利连忙拉上门，将寒风挡在外面。

“先进去吧，不然要感冒了。”

哈利拉着汤姆走到了壁炉前，把他摁进一张柔软的扶手椅，再给他披上了一个毛毯，自己则是去桌前拿出个杯子给汤姆冲热可可。温暖的火光照亮了汤姆，片刻后，缩在椅子里的汤姆不再发抖，手也不再冰冷。

汤姆安静的盯着正在哈利的背影，黑色的眸子里闪耀着不属于这个年纪的深沉和冷静，每次只要汤姆表现的很脆弱的样子哈利就会这样悉心的照料他。

而汤姆很享受被这样对待，即便这意味着他必须一直扮演一个弱者的角色。

哈利冲好了热可可，在他转过身的一刻，汤姆迅速收起了自己的目光，又变得“弱不禁风”起来。

“喝点这个吧。”哈利将杯子递给了汤姆。

汤姆小口的喝了点，一股暖流涌入。他瞥了一眼哈利的表情，思索着自己要说什么才能使哈利放弃送自己走的念头。

“你还感觉冷吗？” 哈利担忧的看着汤姆苍白的面孔。

汤姆没有回答，他抬头，眼神和哈利的相撞，哈利楞一下，避开了汤姆的目光。汤姆明白了，这是愧疚的表现，说明哈利也不想送自己走，只是那个可恶的阿布思邓布利多总是来哈利耳边絮絮叨叨个不停。

汤姆继续看着哈利，他轻微倾身，靠近哈利但是又不会让哈利觉得不舒服，这样是种弱者对强者信任的典型姿态。

“我现在只有你了。”汤姆轻飘飘的说道，听着就像一个哀伤的叹息。

汤姆开心的发现，哈利明显的动摇了。

“如果我有什么地方做的不好，我都可以改的。”汤姆继续可怜兮兮的说着，眼睛紧盯着年长阿尔法的表情，不错过对方的任何表情变化。

果然，阿尔法就是天生喜欢保护弱小，现在哈利已经完全的倒戈了，他抬头看着汤姆，翠绿色的眼睛总是温和无害。

汤姆喜欢哈利这样看着自己。

“你没有做的不好的地方。”哈利的声音很柔和，充满了愧疚：“你是我见过的最好的孩子了，是我太冲动了，在准备把你送走的时候没考虑你的感受。”

哈利上前，怀抱住了汤姆，这是个充满歉意的拥抱。

汤姆配合的也环抱住哈利，毛茸茸的脑袋搁在哈利的肩上，嘴角微微的上扬。

大获全胜。

汤姆乘机小心的嗅着哈利的颈部，哈利一开始嗅起来是温润如玉的麝香味，像是一头漫步在晨雾里的雄鹿，优雅而温和，但是仔细辨认就会发现在这柔和的香气中其实还带着丝丝腥甜的血气。汤姆可以想象出那头雄鹿为了保护家人用自己华丽尖锐的鹿角刺穿敌人胸膛的景象，而这反差让汤姆很是着迷。

昨天，咬哈利是个意外。事实上在汤姆十二岁的时候就蜕变成了阿尔法，只不过汤姆一直小心的隐藏着自己的第二性别，因为他知道“一个房子里不能同时有两个阿尔法。”，他想要一直享受哈利的悉心照料就必须这样做。

但，在昨天下午的化学课上，汤姆的同桌艾莉森蜕变成了一个欧米茄，那种浓稠而甜腻的气息就像过于成熟而开始腐烂的水果，不断的骚扰着汤姆，试图引诱他过去，汤姆停下了记笔记，看向女孩。艾莉森面色绯红，不断颤抖着，浅蓝色的大眼睛哀求的看着汤姆，希望汤姆不要揭穿她。

女性欧米茄是不允许在学校上课的，一旦被发现就会被锁在家由专门的老师上课，在18岁时就会被嫁出去。

目前班里只要汤姆一个人是阿尔法，化学老师是个贝塔，班里的其他学生还没有脱变，他们都闻不见欧米茄信息素的味道。

如果是个正常的阿尔法，一定会觉得艾莉森此时楚楚可怜，想要用尽一切去保护她。可汤姆此时只觉得烦，他已经嗅惯了哈利身上清爽的气息，这种浓烈的香甜，弄得他头晕，连注意力都没办法集中，本来隐藏起来的阿尔法信息素也不受控制的开始展现，像是积极的回应艾莉森的欧米茄信号。

汤姆现在还不想公开自己是个阿尔法，于是汤姆收回了目光，举起了手：“老师，艾莉森好像身体不舒服。”

艾莉森的眼泪立马就落下来了，全班都看向了她，注意到了她面颊上不同寻常的殷红。

“天哪！乔，快去叫校医！”化学老师惊呼着放下了手中的书：“其他同学把窗户门都关上！我们学校可是有未结合的阿尔法老师的！”

班里混乱了起来，大家把桌子拉开，将艾莉森围在里面，而男生们慌乱的去关教室的窗户，不敢留一点缝隙，毕竟欧米茄的信息素可以吸引方圆五公里的所有阿尔法。

汤姆注意到艾莉森哀怨的看着自己，他冷冷的笑了一下，汤姆上身强大的阿尔法威压使得艾莉森本能的惊恐起来，她开始小声的哭泣。女生们走过去，不断的安慰她。

片刻后，校医带着抑制剂来了，他给艾莉森打了一针后，把艾莉森带走了。总之，艾莉森的人生从今天开始就结束了，她将会和其他欧米茄一样被当做生育机器养育。

在艾莉森走后，汤姆还是觉得有些不舒服。最后一节课结束的时候，汤姆迫不及待的离开了教室，他现在只想回自己的房间呆着。在校门口，汤姆又看见了艾莉森，她的贝塔父母正开心的和校长聊天，说是想给艾莉森找一个豪门贵族的阿尔法丈夫，尽快的把她嫁出去，最好能做童养媳。

艾莉森也看见了往外走的汤姆。

“等一下。”艾莉森喊道，她朝汤姆走过来，现在她身上浓重的欧米茄气息已经散去了。

汤姆有些不耐烦，但是为了礼貌，他还是停下了脚步。

“你知道你闻起来是什么？”艾莉森尖声说道，眼里全是对汤姆的恨意。

汤姆愣了愣，他没考虑过这个事情。

“寒霜，血液，罂粟花。”艾莉森说道：“你是个我嗅到过最冷血无情，最邪恶恐怖的人，你活该不被自己的亲生父母爱，人们都说他们丢下你一起自杀了，因为你是个怪胎。还有你的那个一点没有阿尔法样的孬种养父，镇上的人说他也是个怪胎。将来即便你得到了无限的权利，也会被众人唾弃！永远得不到爱！”

汤姆从容的看着艾莉森，嘴角上扬到一个优美的弧度：“那么对我这样的人还怀抱憧憬的你，岂不是愚蠢又可笑？”

艾莉森脸一下通红，她曾不止一次的给汤姆写情书，而汤姆连看都没看，就把它们都扔进了垃圾桶。这就是罂粟，你知道它坏，却还是被它的魅力所迷惑。

艾莉森又哭了，这次是哀嚎的大哭，她想要吸引所有人的注意力，没人会无视一个哭泣的欧米茄。果不其然，所有人都围了过来，不断安慰着艾莉森，时不时苛责的看一眼汤姆，小声的议论着。

汤姆转身走了，他一点也不想和这个蠢兮兮的欧米茄纠缠。

路上汤姆感觉自己的身体似乎越来越沉重，心脏跳动的速度明显比平时快。艾莉森的欧米茄信息素开始对汤姆产生作用，汤姆有些恼怒，这就是他最烦欧米茄的地方，他们的信息素总是能让汤姆的身体背叛自己，即便他理智上厌恶着艾莉森，阿尔法的本能却因为能被欧米茄注意到而欢欣鼓舞。

汤姆终于走到了自家门口，他开门的手都有些颤抖，一进去就往自己的房间走。

“汤姆，你没事吧？”哈利的声音从走廊里传来，他担忧的看着面色苍白的汤姆。

汤姆没有说话，哈利身上的阿尔法信息素嗅起来要比以往浓郁，温润的麝香侵袭了汤姆的大脑，不同于甜腻腻的欧米茄味，汤姆一直都对哈利身上的味道很着迷。以前汤姆也嗅到过其他阿尔法，但是他们闻起来都很粗鲁，甚至让汤姆心生反感，只有哈利能让汤姆感觉到舒适。

汤姆后退了几步，转身加快了步伐，想要在自己完全失去理智之前回到自己的卧室。

但是，哈利抓住了汤姆的手腕，肌肤相触的一瞬，汤姆的本能完全被激发了，他丢下了自己的书包，猛扑向哈利，抓住哈利衬衫的衣领，向两边一扯，接着做了他一直想要尝试的事情，标记哈利。

牙齿刚刚陷入对方颈部肌肤时，感觉很美好，汤姆满足的呜咽着。但是接着那种满足感消失了，身为阿尔法的哈利脖子上的腺体早就萎缩退化了，汤姆的假性标记只能持续几秒钟而已。哈利试图把汤姆从自己身上揪扯下来，但是汤姆没有放手，他用力撕咬着，牙齿不断的下陷，温暖的鲜血涌出，汤姆舔舐着，想要用这种暴力的方式激活哈利的腺体。

就在汤姆感觉自己要成功的时候，他被恶狠狠的甩到了地板上，背上传来的疼痛使汤姆倒吸一口气。哈利站在阴影处，捂着自己的脖子，指缝间溢出鲜血，呼吸急促，翠绿色的眼睛变的很亮，仿佛夜间准备捕食的雄狮，毫无疑问，哈利是站在食物链顶端的王者。

汤姆笑了，哈利一直是个强大的阿尔法，只不过天性善良的哈利总是待人谦逊，不像其他阿尔法那样耀武扬威，恨不得标记一切他们可以标记的东西，这也使其他阿尔法总嘲笑哈利不像个阿尔法。

“你居然敢。。。。。。”哈利低声说道，他的走过来，越是靠近汤姆越能感到对方身上汹涌的威压。

被标记对于阿尔法来说是极大的羞辱，汤姆知道现在的哈利阿尔法本能已经完全被激发，接下来哈利就要排除自己领地上的其他阿尔法了。而汤姆自己年纪还太小，正面和哈利发生冲突自己只可能输。

汤姆连忙从地上爬起来准备逃跑，但是哈利的动作更快一步，他单手掐住汤姆的颈部，将他又按在了地上。窒息感淹没了汤姆，他的心脏跳的飞快，血液急速的流淌着。汤姆挣扎起来，四肢和哈利的纠缠在一起，不断碰撞摩擦，几乎分不清彼此，汤姆从来没有和哈利这样近距离的接触过，大量的肢体接触使的汤姆感觉自己的身体越发奇怪。

片刻后，汤姆被完全压制住了，哈利掐着汤姆颈部的手持续施加力量。长时间的缺氧使得汤姆眼前变得模糊起来，汤姆觉得这是自己离死亡最近的一次，本能恐慌和求生欲，让汤姆脑内闪过无数的电光，热量不受控制的向下体涌去。

汤姆发现自己可耻的兴奋了。

“哈利！”汤姆发出嘶嘶的声音叫喊着。

脖子上的压力小了，哈利的身子猛地僵住了，他身上的阿尔法信息开始慢慢收敛，绿色的眼睛雾蒙蒙的，像是还没反应过来自己做了什么。

汤姆乘机推开了哈利，他快速的爬上楼梯，拉开自己的卧室门，进去，把门反锁上，瘫坐在地上，大口呼吸着空气。

汤姆低头看着自己紧绷的裤子，皱起眉头，今天发生的意外实在太多了。

现在哈利已经发现了自己是个阿尔法，更该死的是，汤姆没有忍住袭击了他，那么下一步哈利一定会找老蜜蜂，讨论要不要把自己送走。

身后传来敲门声，汤姆屏住了呼吸，刚刚他希望刚刚和哈利扭打的时候，哈利没有发现他兴奋了。

“汤姆，我很抱歉。”哈利在门外说道，声音听起来有些慌乱：“你有没有受伤？”

“我没事。”汤姆说道。

“那就好，我已经打电话叫医生了。”哈利说道：“你先呆在房间不要出来，不然我们可能会再打起来。”

“好的。”

汤姆听见哈利下楼了。

通过刚才的对话，汤姆觉得听起来哈利并没有发现自己兴奋的事实，那事情就还有挽回的余地。汤姆开始计划接下来的事情。

总之，过会儿医生来了，他要打一针抑制剂，然后洗澡，把身上阿尔法的气息收敛到最小，还有穿件薄点的睡衣，哈利是不可能不对一个在寒风中瑟瑟发抖的小男孩产生同情的。更何况哈利也是孤儿，他的童年缺憾使得他一直极力想要给汤姆一个温暖的家，那汤姆只要表现的不想离开家就可以了。

汤姆松口气，他安慰自己，一切都会顺利的，没人可以把他和哈利分开，汤姆坚信着这点，因为他自和哈利相遇起就准备为此不择手段了。

2.

在汤姆十岁的时候，他的父母出车祸死了。

汤姆看着那些犹豫着要不要把这悲痛的事告诉汤姆的警官感到有些好笑，不过也是，谁会想到，一个十岁的小孩亲手策划了自己父母的死亡。

汤姆的父亲老汤姆年轻的时候是个远近闻名的纯种阿尔法，毕竟里德尔家在当地是有名的阿尔法贵族世家，加上老汤姆本身英俊的外貌，这使得无数的欧米茄都想要和他结合。

可是谁都没想到，老汤姆最后居然和又丑又穷的梅洛普•冈特结合在了一起。

一时间谣言四起，说梅洛普使用了一些手段，逼迫老汤姆和她在一起。因而梅洛普的儿子小汤姆自出生起就不受待见。他父亲从不见他，整日在外花天酒地，而他的母亲每天以泪洗面，哀怨着老汤姆已经不爱她的事实。

“看看你，多么像你的父亲。”梅洛普抱着汤姆哭泣着：“这是我身为欧米茄唯一能骄傲的事情了。”

十岁的汤姆任凭女人把眼泪抹在自己身上，开始厌烦自己的生活。

汤姆觉得，是时候开始他的谋杀计划，他自学了很多东西，为了避免自己被抓到。终于在圣诞节前夜，汤姆将老汤姆汽车的刹车器换掉。当天晚上，警察找到了汤姆，委婉的告诉他在里德尔夫妇回家的时候，刹车开始失灵，车子撞到了路边的松柏树上，两个人都是当场死亡。

汤姆对这个结果很满意，他沉默的坐在椅子上，幻想着自己终于可以一个人生活了。

而警察都以为他是无法接受这个事实，所以抑郁了。

但是，几个月后，在里德尔家的律师那里，汤姆发现自己还是疏忽大意了，自己的父亲很早以前就在公证处写下遗嘱将自己名下的所有财产都赠与了他的那些情人，还有一些远方亲戚，汤姆只能拿到少得可怜的一笔生活保障费，而他的母亲本身就没有什么财产。这就意味着，汤姆必须找一个领养家庭了，不然他连温饱都难以解决，更不要说是上学了。

警察们知道里德尔家复杂的情况，他们找来找去，只找到了一个叫简.里德尔的女性贝塔，还有一个远方亲戚愿意领养汤姆。

那几天是汤姆最难熬的时候，每天他只能呆在警察署，因为房子已经被拍卖掉用于偿还里德尔生前欠下的债款。而汤姆的生活保障费还要一个月才能发给他。

在汤姆在警察署的第五天，一个女警告诉汤姆，想要领养他的人来了，汤姆走进办公室，里面坐在一个男性阿尔法，他在看见汤姆来后，慌张的站起来，手肘不小心碰翻了桌子上的杯子，水撒的满地都是。女警苛责的看着男性阿尔法，对方连忙道歉。

汤姆神色沉了沉，一般阿尔法是不会轻易道歉的，这个男人和汤姆之前所见到的阿尔法都不一样，他过分的柔和谦逊。那么只有两种情况，男人是个很弱的阿尔法，或者男人是个伪善的人。

“你好，汤姆。”男人走过来，汤姆注意到对方的眼睛是翠绿色的，像是祖母石。

汤姆没有回应。

男人尴尬的笑了笑，他从纸袋里拿出了一个礼盒递给汤姆：“我给你买了个礼物，希望你能喜欢。”

汤姆没有接过礼盒，他打量着男人的穿着，很朴素，感觉上并不是很富有，眼神很干净，不像是恋童或酗酒的人。

男人拿着礼盒的手僵在空中，但是他没有生气，只是将礼物放在桌子上，努力的向汤姆释放善意。

汤姆走到了座位前坐下，开始等待第二位领养人。

期间，汤姆可以感觉到男人的目光时不时就会落在自己的身上，汤姆用余光看见，男人似乎很担忧。

快到中午的时候，办公室的门再次被推开了，简.里德尔来了，她画着很浓的妆，脸上涂抹着劣质的香粉，踩着很高的高跟鞋。

“你一定就是汤姆了！”女人的声音很尖，她小跑着走过来，一把抱住了来不及躲闪的汤姆：“我是简里德尔，你简直就和老汤姆是一个模子里出来的！真可爱！”

女人掐了掐汤姆的面颊，汤姆从女人身上嗅到了浓烈的酒气还有好几种香水味，他开始面无表情起来，眼神也越发阴翳。

“女士，他不喜欢你这样。”男人走了过来说道。

“你是谁？”女人放开了汤姆，她手插着腰上下打量了一边哈利：“啊，我想起来，你是那远方亲戚吧，你也想要领养他？”

“是的。”男人坚定的说道，汤姆发现不知道何时起，男人已经站在了自己的面前，像个保护者一样把女人挡在了一边。

“让我想想，你就是那种阿尔法对不对。”女人笑了起来：“因为自己太弱竞争不过其他阿尔法，娶不到欧米茄，所以想领养一个漂亮的男孩子。。。。。。。”

“我不是那种人。”男人打断了简的话。

“你说不是就不是啊。”女人嘲讽起来，她看向汤姆张开双臂：“好了，汤姆，更我回家吧，姓里德尔的养你才像话。”

男人抓住了女人的左手臂。

简夸张的惊慌起来了：“你干什么！？”

男人拉起了女人的袖子，她的小臂上不满了密密麻麻的针眼。女人挣脱男人的手，将袖子拉了回去，气愤极了。

旁边的女警官表情变了变，她严肃的问道：“女士，你最近有在吸毒吗？”

“我以前吸过，但是现在戒掉了。”女人马上回答到。

“请您最好不要说谎，刚刚您手臂上的针眼很明显是新的。”女警说道：“我们现在需要对您进行测验，请跟我来。”

女人表情变得难看起来，她恶狠狠的瞪了一眼男人。现在她想要领养汤姆已经很难了，因为没人会让一个吸毒的人领养孩子。

“你个垃圾阿尔法，反正你也只是看上了汤姆家的血统而已！”女人对男人尖声怒吼起来：“那个荡妇欧米茄梅洛普唯一的用处也就是延传里德尔家的孩子，现在你们这些外姓人还想夺走这孩子！”

男人冲了上去，速度快的进入，像是忽然爆发的猎豹，接着一击重拳打在了女人的脸上，女人尖叫了起来，女警连忙将男人拉到后面去。

“他是个独立的人！不是你们的财产！”男人嘶吼道，简整个人都瘫软在了地上，不是因为被打的很疼，而是一瞬间男人身上的阿尔法气威压，压制的她连站立都做不到。连女警都被吓到了，她没料到男人是个如此强大的阿尔法。

“你！”女人捂着自己被打的面颊，不可置信的指着男人：“你知道我是什么人吗？这事情我们没完！”

男人又向前走了一步，女人凄厉的尖叫起来，以为男人又要打她了，女人畏惧的想扶着门框站起来逃跑，但是她的腿一直在颤抖，完全没有力气，贝塔的本能使她只能臣服在男人的脚下。

“先生！您如果再不停下，我们就必须采取强制措施了！”女警说道。

男人愣了愣，他深吸一口气，平复了一下自己的情绪，收敛起来自己的气息。

“抱歉，是我情绪激动了。”男人小声的说道，他转过身对汤姆露出一个柔和的笑容：“我希望没有吓到你。”

女人终于可以站起来了，她拉开门，逃一般的离开了。女警只能追着出去。

汤姆盯着面前的男人，他黑色的头发很凌乱，像是怎么也梳不整齐一样，在汤姆的视线下，男人显得有些局促不安，他挺直腰板，接受着汤姆的审视，就像期末考试等待被老师审查的学生一样。

汤姆原计划是选一个糟糕的收养人，谋杀掉他，只不过这次他会让这个收养人写好遗嘱，这样汤姆在他死后就可以继承他的全部财产。而面前的这个男性阿尔法明显不符合汤姆的要求，首先，他看上去并不富裕，其次，他过分的好心肠。

之前女人羞辱了男人好几次他都没有动怒，可在羞辱到汤姆的时候，他却生气了。被谦逊的态度隐藏起来的强大完全爆发的一瞬间，让汤姆见识到了何为真正的强者。

和男人比起来，那些整天耀武扬威，不停的炫耀自己实力，只会欺负其他人表现自己强大的阿尔法，简直就像残渣。

更重要的是，这种被保护的感觉让汤姆觉得有些奇妙，仿佛自己置身于温暖的水中，轻飘飘的。汤姆笑了起来，他都记不起自己上次笑是什么时候了。

汤姆忽然开始好奇，如果和男人一起生活会是怎么样的呢？

汤姆站起来，他走到了桌子前，拿起了男人之前放在那里的礼物盒，摇了摇，仔细的听着声音。

“象棋？”汤姆问道。

“是的。”男人低头轻笑了一下：“我听警察署的人说，你很喜欢象棋，而且没人能赢你。”

的确，汤姆象棋下的很好，但是也因此没有人愿意和他玩，谁都不会喜欢和过于强大的人做朋友。

汤姆拆开了礼物盒，取出了象棋，质地很厚重，纹路像是橡木制的。汤姆觉得从做工上来看，这个礼物应该价格不便宜。

“你愿意和我玩一局吗？”汤姆礼貌的说道：“先生？”

“当然！”男人走了过来，坐在了汤姆的对面：“顺便，叫我哈利就可以了。”

汤姆看着面前低头沉思着自己应该先走哪个棋子的阿尔法，harry，这个单词意味着守护者，的确是个很适合男人的名字。

“我希望自己不要输的太惨，我已经很久没有下过棋了。”哈利笑着说道，在棋盘上，他推出了左上第二个小兵。这是一个很保守的下法。

汤姆想了想，觉得也许这盘棋可以让哈利先赢。毕竟自己马上就要成为对方的养子，需要尽可能的让对方对自己产生保护欲。

汤姆曾经扮演过“正常孩子”，那么现在要他扮演个“弱者”应该也没问题。

TBC

Chapter2

1

“爱是什么？”

当大学心理课的老师问出这个问题的时候，全班都笑了，很明显这个问题不在考试范围之内，不需要关注，也不需要去思考。

一个坐在前排的男生性阿尔法举起手，笑着说：“老师，我只知道什么是做爱。”

班里人又爆发出了一阵大笑。

而汤姆安静在的坐在阶梯教室的最后一排，无视这些嘈杂的声音，专心的看着自己的医学实验报告，时不时圈出几个异常的数据。

天资聪慧的汤姆在20岁时成为了全校最年轻的医学博士，但可悲的是，汤姆被要求必须完成这门名叫“大学心理”的选修课，这就意味着他要和大二的学生一起上课。汤姆对此很厌烦，教室里虽然坐着的都是他的同龄人，但是幼稚的让汤姆难以忍受。

“好吧。”女老师无奈的看着已经乱成一团的教室说道：“同学们安静一下。”

班里的人完全无视女老师，该聊天的聊天，该玩手机的玩手机。这个班几乎全是阿尔法，他们年轻气盛充满活力，未来毕业了就是社会的栋梁，他们才不会理会一个贝塔女老师的命令，阿尔法向来只服从强者。

女老师开始生气了，她“啪”的一声合上了笔记本电脑，双手环抱在胸前。

“如果你们能答上这个问题，期末考试就不用参加，直接满分通过！”女老师大声喊道。

教室所有人都安静了下来，就像有人按下了暂停键。学生们都放下了手机，端正的坐好，开始聚精会神的思考这个问题，有几个学生嘴里念念有词的开始打草稿。

“非常好。”女老师审视着忽然切换到学霸模式的众人：“那么，谁先来回答这个问题呢？”

教室下面齐刷刷的举起了手。

“就你吧。”女老师指了指前排的一个女性阿尔法。

“我认为，爱就是，你愿意为他做任何事情，全心全意的对他好，时时刻刻的保护他。”女性阿尔法坚定的说道。

“那，如何区别爱和迷恋？”女老师问道：“特别是你们这些阿尔法为了欧米茄信息素往往连死都不怕，即便你们根本不爱那个欧米茄。”

女性阿尔法结结巴巴的答不上来了。

女老师有些失望，这些年轻的阿尔法似乎只追求荷尔蒙带来的刺激。

“请坐，还有谁有新的答案？”女老师再次问道，班里同学这次只有三分之一的人举起了手。女老师指指坐在中间的一位男性贝塔。

“我觉得，爱是你欣赏他的一切，连缺点都值得你去喜爱。”男生试探的回答道，周围的几个贝塔点点头，他们也觉得这是正确答案，不同于阿尔法，贝塔嗅不到信息素，不会被乱七八糟的荷尔蒙冲昏脑子，他们的观点往往显得更加理智。

“那，如何区分爱和盲目崇拜？”女老师问道：“贝塔在这个阿尔法主导的世界里，往往容易盲目的崇拜一些优秀的阿尔法，并与他们发生恋情，但是结局都是以失败告终。”

男生脸唰的一下通红，他之前就爱上了一个女性阿尔法，疯狂的追求了对方一年，但是当男生和女生真的在一起后不到一周就分手了。

女老师看着男生的反应更加失望了，这就是事实，他们虽然教出莉莉一大堆能力上的精英，但是在情商上全是弱智。

“好吧，还有谁想谈谈自己的看法？”女老师问道，这次班里只有一个人举手了。

女老师指了指最后一排的那个黑发学生，汤姆站了起来，全班的人都回过头看着他。

班里几个阿尔法露出了不屑的笑容，他们都知道大名鼎鼎的书呆子汤姆里德尔，明明身为阿尔法身上却一点阿尔法信息素也没有，平时也是独来独往，除了呆在实验室就是呆在图书馆。很多阿尔法甚至觉得汤姆就是个长相漂亮的贝塔。

汤姆在这些不怀好意的目光下显得从容不迫，他说道：“有人认为爱是荷尔蒙带来的快感，是结合，是婚姻，是清晨六点的吻，是一堆孩子，也许真是这样的。”

汤姆低垂下了眼，像是陷入了回忆，嘴角上扬到一个完美的弧度，班里很多人都为这个淡淡的微笑屏住了呼吸。

“但我觉得爱是想触碰又收回手。”汤姆直视着女老师说道，女老师脸一下绯红。

全班哗响。

毫无疑问的满分答案。

下课的时候，好几个贝塔走过来问汤姆要联系方式，有男有女，弄得汤姆很烦躁，但是又不能表现出来，只能谎称自己家里有急事。最后，汤姆在一群羡慕嫉妒的眼神中离开了教室，直奔实验室开始校对数据。

今天他要赶在五点之前离开学校，然后去趟超市把哈利给他的购物清单完成了，这样他就可以在六点前回家准备晚餐。

在汤姆十岁那年，单身男性阿尔法哈利收养了他。哈利刚刚收养汤姆的时候还会坚持每天按时回家给汤姆做饭，但是自从哈利尝了一次汤姆做的牛排后，事情就发生了变化。

当时哈利盯着盘子里的飘香四溢的牛排，陷入了深深的沉思。他先毫不吝啬的赞美了汤姆高超的厨艺，并委婉的询问之前是不是因为自己做的很难吃所以汤姆才吃的很少？

汤姆当然是立刻表示了否定，但是哈利看上去还是耿耿于怀，接下来的几天哈利独自在厨房里捣鼓了很久，各种奇怪的动静不断，汤姆都开始担心哈利会不会把厨房给炸了。

最后哈利放弃了挣扎，因为他无论怎么努力就是做不出那么美味的牛排，于是他对汤姆说，既然家里已经有了个天才厨师，那为什么不好好的利用资源呢？

从此汤姆接管了厨房，哈利每天回到家都会期待的坐在餐桌前，乖乖的等汤姆上菜。

汤姆觉得这个男性阿尔法有时候真的很可爱，常常做出不符合身份的行为。

汤姆打开家门，将自己的“大学心理免考证明”随手放在鞋柜上，再抱起了装满生活用品的纸袋走进起居室。此时外面太阳刚刚沉到了地平线，柔和的光芒透过玻璃照进房间。

汤姆走进，发现哈利趴在起居室的桌子上睡着了，旁边是一大堆文件。几束斑驳的阳光落在了他的发稍上，使得哈利看上去像个蜷缩起来的毛茸茸的小猫。

汤姆放缓了脚步，尽量不发出一点声响，慢慢的靠近对方。

汤姆将纸袋放在了桌子上，他垂眼看着哈利，试探的轻声喊了一声：“哈利？”

回应汤姆的是哈利均匀的呼吸声，他睡的很熟。最近几天，出了几个性质恶劣的连环杀人案，哈利作为法医只能连夜的工作。汤姆觉得今天哈利应该是实在累得不行了才爬在桌子上睡着了吧。

汤姆手撑着桌子，弯下腰，小心翼翼的靠近对方，连呼吸几乎都停止了，深怕惊醒了哈利。最后，两个人的嘴唇挨在了一起，汤姆吻的很轻，蝴蝶扇动的翅膀般的轻，不留下任何信息素，干净而温柔。

睡眠中的哈利动了动，汤姆立刻起身结束了吻，他可不想将自己真实的欲望暴露出来，因为哈利是不可能接受自己的。

从哈利之前交的几个伴侣来看，哈利偏好女性的欧米茄，她们毫无疑问是社会上最弱小无助的存在，而哈利喜欢保护这种脆弱的生命。

汤姆唯一能庆幸的是哈利的每次恋情都是以失败告终的，那些女孩都对汤姆和哈利的关系感到很奇怪，她们最喜欢问哈利的问题就是，如果汤姆和她一起掉进了河里，哈利会先救谁。耿直的哈利往往就会说会先就汤姆，因为汤姆不会游泳。女孩们当然是很失望了。

汤姆很满意这个答案。

其实汤姆是会游泳的，他的亲生父亲曾把他推下河，说他是个孽种，说如果小汤姆不存在他就不用和那个女人结婚了。一开始汤姆确实要淹死了，但是孩子的求生能力非同一般，他活下来了，也因此学会了游泳。

但是当哈利问汤姆会不会游泳的时候，汤姆出于私心，说了这个故事的“改良版”。从此哈利就以为汤姆怕水并且不会游泳，并且对汤姆更加的爱怜，汤姆享受着这一切。

汤姆看着趴在桌子上还在睡觉的哈利，心里痒痒的，他想和对方再亲近点，但是这会儿再碰哈利，对方很可能会醒过来。汤姆小声叹息，拿着纸袋走进了厨房，今天他准备炖点小牛肉。

等汤姆再次出来的时候，发现哈利已经醒了。

“今天，我要去外面吃晚餐，不用做我的份了。”哈利宣布到，他站起来走到衣架前，取下西装穿好。

“是和金妮韦斯莱吗？”汤姆眼底闪过阴翳，不过很快他就又恢复了平时的模样。

“是的。”哈利看了一下时间，手忙脚乱的系领带：“天哪，都这个时间了，我要迟到了。”

汤姆安慰自己，金妮只不过是哈利喜欢过的众多女性欧米茄里面的其中一员，她最终也会离开哈利的，只有自己才会一直陪伴着哈利。

“我看起来怎么样？”哈利转过身问道，他用手扒拉一下自己乱糟糟的黑发，想要自己看上去更加体面点。

汤姆看着面前等待着评价的男人，努力控制自己的情绪。

“很好。”汤姆回答道。

哈利腼腆的笑了，他说道：“希望今晚上她不要和其他欧米茄一样问我那道先救谁的问题，我真的弄不清她们想要的答案到底是什么。”

汤姆冷笑了一下，他倒是希望金妮能问这个问题，哈利每次恋情的中断都是因为这个问题。可是金妮是个有些与众不同的欧米茄，在之前她一直伪装成贝塔，是个工作狂，但是最近几个月突然公开了自己欧米茄的身份，并迅速的和哈利开始了恋情。

“汤姆，如果将来你的恋人问你这个问题，你会怎么回答？”哈利开玩笑的说道：“你那么聪明一定会想到最佳的答案吧。”

“你是说，如果你和我将来的恋人一起掉进河里我会先救谁？”汤姆说道。

“是的。”

汤姆向哈利走了过来，和哈利站的很近，几乎要贴在一起。汤姆轻微侧了下身，因为他知道从这个角度看自己是最迷人的。果不其然哈利晃了一下神。汤姆伸出纤细修长的手，落在哈利打的乱七八糟的领结上，解开，又重新系好，灵巧的手指就像在弹奏钢琴，不一会儿，一个完美的领结打好了。

“如果我说，我会先救她，然后和你一起去死。”汤姆拉平哈利的领子双手搭在哈利的肩膀上，亲密但是不会显得有控制性，他的声音很低沉：“你会相信吗？”

哈利抬头看着汤姆，翠绿色的眼里闪着光芒，笑了笑，不动声色的和汤姆拉开了距离。

“这个答案很完美。”哈利看了看手表，手忙脚乱的将公文包收拾好：“我必须走了。”

“需要我开车送过你过去吗？”汤姆问道。

“不用了！”哈利不小心把一塔文件推到了地上，他快速的将它们捡起塞进包里，然后合上包，开始往门口走。

汤姆目送着他。

拉开门的时候哈利又停下了，他转过身表情看起来有些犹豫。

“汤姆，你在学校一定很受欢迎，为什么不尝试着去和别人约会呢？”哈利问道。

因为别人不是你。

汤姆叹息般的说道：“我现在还是想以学业为重。”

哈利若有所思的点点头，关上门走了。汤姆一个人站在起居室，眼神越发的阴沉，他必须想办法把金妮从哈利的身边赶走。可以看出来，哈利对金妮的重视程度明显高于其他的欧米茄。

2.

汤姆曾经仔细的调查过哈利的每一任女朋友，她们总是会有些黑暗的部分，就像张秋，那个来自东方的欧米茄女孩曾一度把哈利迷的神魂颠倒，汤姆当时陷入了焦虑，他真的以为自己要失去哈利了。但是后来汤姆还是找到了突破口，原来秋是偷渡到英国的，名字出生都是假的。

于是第二天，秋慌慌张张的和哈利分手，因为汤姆告诉秋，如果她不和哈利分手，他就会把秋的假身份揭穿。

这样的危机发生过无数次，无奈哈利这样温和又强大的阿尔法总是能受到欧米茄的爱慕，汤姆亲手解决了一个又一个的竞争对手，而哈利对自己恋情越发的有挫败感，他和汤姆抱怨，说总感觉冥冥之中有只无形的手在阻碍他寻找伴侣。

汤姆笑而不语。

起居室里，汤姆打开自己的笔记本电脑，骇进了韦斯莱家的网络，仔细的翻找着，但是越是查看越是失望，客观的讲，金妮韦斯莱是个优秀的欧米茄，她身上几乎没有什么黑点，汤姆甚至觉得她的确有资格站在哈利的身边。

汤姆深深的叹气，如果实在不行，那他只能策划一场谋杀了。。。。。。

到晚上十一点时，汤姆发现哈利还是没有回来，这很不正常，哈利每次约会都会在十点左右结束，因为哈利是个很负责且传统的阿尔法，他会在十点前把欧米茄送回家。

就当汤姆思索着要不要给哈利打电话询问一下的时候，哈利回来了。他看上去喝了些酒，面颊上微微泛红，头发一如既往的乱糟糟的。

“你还好吗？”汤姆走上前想扶一下走路有些不稳的哈利。

“别。”哈利避开了汤姆的手，单手捂着额头，像是头疼，他自己走到了扶手椅前，坐下。

“为什么今天要喝酒？”汤姆给哈利倒了一杯水递给他：“你每次喝完都会头疼。”

哈利接过，喝了几口，本来因疼痛紧皱在一起的眉头松展开来。

“因为今天我向她求婚了。”哈利说道。

汤姆睁大了眼睛，心脏狂跳起来。

“她同意了。”哈利继续说到。

汤姆捏紧了拳头直至骨节发白，一瞬间汤姆觉得自己想要发火，想要把哈利绑起来按在地上，强行的标记他，让他疼痛，让他流血，让他用身体记住，他只能属于自己。

“这会不会太急了？”汤姆努力让自己的情绪不要泄露出来，他艰难的维持着自己的人皮面具：“你们才约会了三个月。”

“我知道。。。。。。”哈利抬起头，翠绿色的眼睛落在了汤姆的身上：“我也该组建家庭了，而你也应该离开这个地方去更好的地方发展自己了。”

汤姆僵住了，哈利向汤姆宣布自己求婚成功的目的已经很明显了。

“如果你想赶我走，说一声就可以了。”汤姆说道：“你不需要逼着自己结婚。”

“我不是想利用结婚赶你走，我是真的爱她。”哈利又开始头疼了，他用手指揉着太阳穴：“只是，看看你！每个人都在问我，为什么你身为一个阿尔法却没有点阿尔法的气息！我当时收养你，想给你个家，而不是让你变成今天这样。”

“我不在乎别人怎么看我。”汤姆说道。

“但是我在乎！”哈利深深的叹了口气：“汤姆你不应该为了能呆在我身边而假装自己是个贝塔。我有时候甚至会想，是不是我的优柔寡断害了你。”

“为什么你要这样想呢？我从来没觉得你害了我，事实上你救了我。”汤姆走近哈利，但是哈利马上站起来和汤姆拉开距离。

“因为，你是阿尔法，我也是阿尔法，我们只可能是父子关系！”哈利大喊了出来。

汤姆僵硬住了。哈利懊恼的捂住自己的额头，他不应该说的这么直白。

“所以，你一直是知道的。”汤姆说道，他的声音有些沙哑。他没料到，自己卑微的爱慕之情已经被对方察觉了。也是，哈利是全英格兰最优秀的法医之一，他有着非同寻常的洞察力，也许哈利很早以前就察觉到了汤姆那些小动作的含义，只是不将一切说破，默默的和汤姆日渐疏远，希望汤姆能自己放弃。

“别这样看着我，汤姆。”哈利说道：“你给我设下了难题。”

“这就是对我的真实想法。”汤姆感觉自己似乎被哈利的话切成了碎片：“一个难题？”

汤姆苦笑了一下，他小心经营的一段关系在对方看来就是个麻烦。人和人之间就是这么不公平，那个欧米茄女人不用伪装也可以得到哈利的爱，而他无论怎么用尽心机都不是哈利伴侣的候选人。

汤姆拿起了自己的外套披上，向门的方向走去。

“这么晚了，你要去哪里？”哈利追问道。

“如你所愿，离开。”汤姆拉开了门，外面的寒风灌入。

汤姆甩上门离开了，独自走在大街上，近十年来，汤姆的生活都有个中心，那就是哈利，汤姆是那么渴望能得到对方完全的爱意，可是总是会有人出来阻碍。

“你活该不被爱。”汤姆脑海里浮现了艾莉森充满恨意的声音。

汤姆眼神阴沉了下来，他知道自己和正常人比起来似乎总是缺点什么，而这种缺失使得他冷血无情，对伤害他人这件事情完全没有负罪感。可是汤姆不想伤害哈利，即便他本可以用更可怕的手段，强迫哈利服从自己，或者当着哈利的面将金妮韦斯莱一刀刀切成碎片，汤姆想着那幅光景一定很令人心旷神怡。

但是，汤姆不会那么做，也没必要那么做。因为在刚才的对话中汤姆确信一件事情，那就是，哈利非常在乎自己，他不想自己离开。甚至，也许哈利对自己也是有不同寻常的感情，只不过碍于世俗被压抑住了。

汤姆走到了一个十字路口，开始等待，他知道要不了十分钟哈利肯定会追出来的。那时候，汤姆就需要扮演一个为他而痛不欲生的可怜阿尔法，也许汤姆可以尝试着哭泣，这样可以更好的激起哈利对他的保护欲。汤姆回忆着自己曾经学过的诗词，计划中用哪些话可以更加煽情，更容易打动哈利。运气好的话，他们也许可以接吻。

想到这，汤姆嘴角露出了微笑。

“汤姆！”

这是哈利的声音，汤姆开心的回头，他果然来了。

接着一道刺眼的光芒照了过来，弄得汤姆头晕目眩，那是辆失控的卡车，正冲着汤姆开过来。在汤姆还没反应过来之前，哈利已经出现在了他的身旁，猛的一把将他推离了路边，汤姆跌到在了地上。

激烈的碰撞声响起，尘埃四起。卡车在路上滑出一段距离后，撞在了路边的电线杆上，无数电线因此崩裂，一条条砸向地面，火花四溅，人群发出尖叫。

汤姆从地上爬起，他远远的看见地面的血泊里躺着一个熟悉的身影，那是哈利。

“不！”汤姆跑了过去，哈利看上去很糟糕，卡车碾压断了他的右手臂还有双腿，在脚踝处几乎可以看到露出的白骨。作为医学博士，汤姆知道这种伤势完全可以使人在几分钟内丧命。

哈利用没有受伤的左手抓住了汤姆的衬衫，他艰难的大口呼吸着，嘴角溢出鲜血，眼睛专注的看着汤姆，似乎想要对他说什么。。。。。。

人群里有人报了警，很快救护车呼啸着来了。

汤姆看着哈利被送上救护车时，人生第一次向神明祈祷，希望死亡不要带走哈利。

3.

一个月后，穿着整齐的汤姆在医院门口等待，路过的人都忍不住回头看看这位英俊年轻的阿尔法。

十二点到了，汤姆看到哈利坐着自动轮椅走出了电梯。汤姆连忙上去迎接哈利，两人相视一笑。

今天是哈利出院的日子，之前的那场车祸差点要了哈利的命，好在汤姆是学医的，他的当场救助为医护人员争取到了些时间。但是这次车祸对哈利的伤害实在太大了，他的双腿做过大大小小十次手术才保住，这使得哈利一下瘦弱了很多，汤姆感觉以哈利现在的体重，他可以轻易的将他抱起。

“我们回家吧。“汤姆推动着轮椅走出医院，一个男性贝塔医生目不转睛的盯着汤姆，他看上去是被什么吓到了。

汤姆觉得那个人很没礼貌，但是这会儿最重要的是把哈利送回去，外面这么冷，哈利的身子又很弱，是很容易着凉感冒。

汤姆打开车门，扶哈利坐在了副驾驶座上，再将轮椅折叠好放在了后备箱。等汤姆回到车上的时候，哈利已经偏着头睡着，最近医院给他打了很多麻药，这弄得哈利一直都是想睡觉的状态。

汤姆平稳的开着车，不想把哈利惊醒。

等快到家的时候，哈利醒了过来，他迷迷糊糊的揉揉自己的脸，看着车窗外不断变化的景色，问道：“我在哪？”

“回家的路上。”汤姆说道：“你感觉好一些了吗？”

“嗯，还好，至少我现在能思考了。”哈利疲惫的说道，他的目光落在了汤姆身上：“你感觉。。。。。。和以前不一样了。”

汤姆轻笑起来，他用余光看见哈利正在疑惑的嗅着空气。现在的汤姆完全不隐藏自己的阿尔法气息了，原因很简单，在哈利出车祸后，所有人，包括那个女性欧米茄金妮韦斯莱，都没来看望哈利，一直都是汤姆忙前忙后的帮哈利打理住院和手术的事情。这就意味，汤姆不再有任何的竞争对手了，他现在就是哈利的唯一。

“我希望你并不反感我这样。”汤姆说道：“还是说，我把气息收敛起来会更好？”

“就这样挺好的。”哈利嘴角荡漾开一个小小的笑容：“你闻起来非常的特别，我以前都不知道这点。”

汤姆将车开进了家门前的小道，停下来。他从后备箱拉出轮椅展开，又打开车门扶哈利下车，汤姆本想直接抱哈利下来的，但是这样做可能会让哈利觉得不舒服，毕竟哈利也是个阿尔法，他习惯照顾其他人，而不是被别人照顾。

汤姆把哈利推进房间的时候，哈利又昏睡了过去，麻药的效果还没有完全的消失。汤姆上楼将床铺好，再下来抱起昏睡着的哈利上去，将他轻柔的放在了床上，盖好被子。接下来的几个小时，哈利应该都会处于睡眠中，而汤姆必须在这段时间赶回大学的实验室，他的好几个病毒测试还没有做完。

下午实验室的其他人都对汤姆的到来感到很惊讶，毕竟自从哈利出车祸后，汤姆几乎就没来过大学了。他们纷纷对汤姆表示关切，汤姆客气了几句，就开始专心的做实验了。等到五点的时候汤姆的工作基本上完成，大家都为汤姆的高效率感到惊奇。

汤姆心理其实已经很着急了，他想着哈利在家会不会已经饿了。

当推开家门的时候，汤姆发现哈利居然在客厅，他很难想象哈利怎么用受伤的腿下楼梯的。

“你回来了，我本来想在你回来之前把晚饭做好的。”哈利说道，他的脸色不同寻常的苍白。

汤姆走过去，发现果不其然，哈利腿上的绷带已经被渗透出了些许的血迹。

“医生说你最好近一个星期不要下床走动。”汤姆连忙拿来了急救包，拆掉了哈利腿上的绷带，重新处理伤口。

“我也是医学出生，我觉得我最好应该下床走动一下。”哈利说道，汤姆不高兴的耷拉下嘴角。

“好吧。”哈利妥协：“我不该乱动的，可是老躺在床上，让我感觉自己。。。。。。仿佛是个废物。”

汤姆处理完了伤口，开始重新包扎，他说道：“你只是受了很重的伤而已。”

哈利陷入了沉默，他低头看着认真给他包扎伤口的汤姆。

“金妮真的没有再问过我吗？”哈利忽然问道，汤姆手抖了一下，但是很快他就冷静了下来。

“没有了。”汤姆说道。

“也是，她是个很年轻的欧米茄，像我这样可能会留下残疾的阿尔法已经不适合她了。”哈利叹息了起来：“她值得拥有更好的。”

汤姆没有说话，在他看来是金妮配不上哈利，本来哈利刚住院的那段时间，汤姆还守在门口，想的如果金妮来了就把她拦下，不让她见哈利，可是等了几天，汤姆发现没有一个人来医院去看望哈利。后来汤姆骇进了金妮的电脑才发现对方居然出去旅行了，说是自己心情实在太伤心，需要去外面走走。汤姆觉得很可笑，心情再差自己的男朋友出车祸了也应该来看看的。

“先回卧室吧，你太虚弱了，需要多休息，晚饭好了，我会叫你的。”汤姆扶起了哈利，两人缓慢的上了楼梯，哈利的身体重量几乎完全的压在汤姆的身上，他的双腿还没有恢复，几乎没有什么力气。等到卧室的时候，哈利已经气喘吁吁，额角全是汗滴了。

“谢谢你。”当汤姆为哈利盖上被子的时候，哈利说道，他翠绿色的眼睛专注的看着汤姆，这是个发自肺腑的感谢。

“我小时候生病，你也是这样照顾我的。”汤姆将灯调到一种柔和的亮度。

汤姆还记得自己在十二岁的时候大病过一场，哈利当时急坏了，半夜开着车到处找医院，还不停的自责，说，忙于工作结果没有照顾好汤姆。

哈利点点头，他又开始想睡觉了：“你那时候真的很小，现在我们反过来了。。。。。。”

汤姆走进哈利，现在的哈利已经闭上了眼睛，汤姆弯腰，轻柔的撩起哈利额前的头发，落下一吻。

“睡吧，吾爱。”

汤姆发现病痛中的哈利比以往更加的无防备，可以让汤姆这样亲密的碰触，甚至亲吻。这让汤姆的心情不由的愉快了起来。

汤姆下楼开始快速的做晚饭，今天是炖小牛肉，浓稠的汤消化起来更加轻松，而且营养十足，汤姆觉得哈利真的需要补补了。在汤还有半个小时就要熬制好的时候，汤姆端着清水还有药到了卧室。

“哈利，你该吃药了。”汤姆将盘子放在床头，被子底下的哈利动了动，他迷迷糊糊的看着汤姆，爬了出来。

“这会儿几点了？”哈利问道：“我感觉自己都分不清现在是白天还是黑夜了。”

“这会儿是晚上六点半。”汤姆坐在床边让哈利能依靠在自己的怀里：“我们还有半个小时就要吃饭了。”

汤姆拿起了药，哈利顺从的张开嘴，让汤姆把药放进去，再喝下清水，因为汤姆倒水倒的太快，哈利没来得及完全吞咽掉，一些水顺着他的脖子流了下去，浸湿了衣领。汤姆放下水杯，用纸巾擦拭着哈利的嘴边还有脖子。

“谢谢你能这么耐心。“哈利疲惫的闭着眼睛说道，他软绵绵的靠在汤姆的怀里，身上散发着淡淡的麝香。汤姆忍不住的凑到对方的嗅了嗅，哈利没有什么反应，他此时的身体状况可能根本就察觉不到汤姆在嗅他。不然一个阿尔法明目张胆的嗅另一个阿尔法本身就是很具羞辱意义的事情。

汤姆感觉自己心底涌现出一种前所未有的感觉，那是被爱慕之人，完全的依赖和信任的快乐。

“没事。”汤姆说道，他将哈利放平，再盖上了被子：“我过会儿再来。”

哈利点点头，缩回了被窝。

汤姆下了楼，他感觉自己走路的时候似乎都是轻飘飘的，亲手照顾哈利的感觉很棒。哈利此时已经脆弱的不能在脆弱了。如果没有汤姆，哈利可能活不过半天。

汤姆来到客厅，桌子上还放着一些医生开的药。汤姆忽然意识到，如他把这些药换掉一些，哈利的病就可以恢复的慢一些。汤姆找到了自己的药箱，里面放着很多安慰药，它们只是长的像药但是没有一点药效，成分全部是淀粉，这种药是开给药物依赖的精神病患者的，让他们自以为吃了药。

汤姆拆开了安慰药的包装，他发现自己居然手在抖，当他十岁是换掉亲生父亲的刹车器时手都没有抖，可是现在他的手抖的厉害，因为他知道，这样做真的很自私，会伤害到哈利。

汤姆又想起了刚刚哈利问道那个欧米茄女性的表情，如果哈利完全的康复了，可能马上就会跑到那个女人的身边吧。想到这，汤姆的手不再抖了，他快速的把真药换成了假药。

毕竟，汤姆自和哈利相遇起就决定要不择手段的留住他的。

TBC

chapter3

汤姆端着清水和药走进哈利的卧室时发现哈利正试图从床上下来。

“我感觉很不好。”哈利气喘吁吁的说，他勉强用手肘支撑自己从床上起来，然后把受伤的腿伸出被子。哈利赤脚踩着地面，试图站起来，从腿部传来的剧烈疼痛使他皱紧了眉头。片刻后，哈利再次倒在了床上。

汤姆将盘子放在床头柜上，走到哈利的身边，手扶在他的肩膀上，帮助他靠坐在床上。再拿起一旁的毛毯，披在哈利的身上，防止他着凉。

“这不对劲，我已经休养一周了，可现在还是不能走路。”哈利的呼吸有些沉，光是起身这个动作就让他气喘吁吁：“我应该再去医院检查一下。”

“哈利，你的褪里打入了三块钢，这不是一周时间就能适应的。”汤姆注意到哈利出汗了，于是拿出干净手巾擦拭着哈利脸上还有颈部的汗水，在擦到锁骨时，哈利抓住汤姆的手，阻止他继续往下擦。

汤姆收回了手，可能是太过亲密让哈利感觉到不舒服了。

“你可以帮我预约一下温斯顿医生吗？”哈利说道。

“好的，但是见到温斯顿医生需要很多时间。”汤姆将清水和药递给了哈利：“可能三四天才能排到你。”

哈利接过汤姆递上来的药，汤姆紧盯着哈利，看着他将药丢进嘴里，举起杯子喝水，喉结鼓动的一瞬间，汤姆嘴角绽开一个淡淡的笑容。

汤姆坐在了床边，他可以嗅到哈利身上特有的香气，只不过因为哈利一直卧床不起，这股香气显得非常的淡。就像是那只在森林里优雅的鹿不小心被邪恶的毒蛇缠住，挣扎着跌到在尘埃里，濒临死亡。

汤姆不由的怜悯起了哈利，他真不幸，竟然遇上了自己这种人。

哈利将杯子放回了盘子里：“没关系，我可以等。”

汤姆没回应，因为他是不可能去给温斯顿医生打电话的，事实上在他的计划完成之前，哈利将无法离开这座房子半步。

汤姆仔细的观察着哈利，在汤姆的精心照顾下现在哈利比刚刚出院时气色好了些，但是身体依旧是无力的状态。身为法医的哈利当然会察觉出来自己的身体康复速度不符合常理，但是哈利一直很信任汤姆，每次汤姆给他的药哈利都会吃掉。

“我买了些水果。”汤姆收回目光，拿起水果盘，里面摆着已经被切成小块的苹果，他用叉子叉起一个递到哈利的嘴边。

哈利没有吃，他抬头翠绿色的眼睛注视着汤姆，仿佛想要探寻出汤姆这种动作背后的含义。哈利的左臂并没有受伤，他完全可以自己吃东西，而汤姆却一副执意要喂哈利吃的姿态。在阿尔法看来，喂食往往是强者对弱者的一种爱怜方式，成年的阿尔法之间是不可能相互喂食的，只有阿尔法和欧米茄之间才会有这种行为。

汤姆耐心的等待着，他嗅出哈利身上的气息没有因此变得具有攻击性，说明哈利还是可以接受汤姆这样的行为的。

“你变了很多。”哈利说道，他靠前，张开嘴，吃下了那块苹果，现在的确是哈利更弱，哈利只能接受汤姆对他的照顾。

“因为我现在不收敛阿尔法信息素？”汤姆问道，他又叉了一块苹果递到哈利的嘴边。他收敛了一些自己的气息，想让哈利更加舒服点。

“不只信息素的变化。”哈利嚼着苹果若有所思的说道：“你看上去很焦虑。。。。。。” 

汤姆身子顿了顿，片刻后他恢复原来的神态，继续喂哈利吃苹果。这就是哈利让汤姆最觉得不可思议的地方，当所有人都畏惧的低下头不敢看他的时候，只有哈利会直视自己，清澈的目光可以穿透汤姆层层的伪装，发现汤姆脆弱的一面。

的确，汤姆是很焦虑，即便现在没有了竞争对手，但是将来必然会出现金妮2号，金妮3号，直到有一天，哈利和某个欧米茄结合在一起，无时不刻的纠缠在一起，然后生一大堆孩子。汤姆想到这样眼神阴翳了起来，他无法忍受哈利用他漂亮的唇去亲吻其他人，也受不了哈利身上沾染上别人的信息素。

“你还好吗？”哈利注意到了汤姆的眼神变化。

“我没事。”汤姆放下了叉子，现在盘子里的苹果已经吃完了，他看看挂在墙上的表，现在距离哈利吃下药已经过去了十分钟，是时候开始了。

哈利皱起了眉毛，他揉着自己的太阳穴，像是不舒服的样子。

汤姆紧盯着哈利，在光线的折射下，他的眸子一瞬间仿佛变成了红色，就像在夜间悄然绽开的罂粟花，蛊惑人心，危险之极。

“你开始头晕了吗？”汤姆撩起哈利额前的头发，冰冷的手掌按在哈利的额头，测量对方的体温。哈利偏过头，避开了汤姆的手。汤姆的眼神又暗了几分，哈利一直都是这样，不让汤姆碰他，刻意的和汤姆保持距离。

“是的。”哈利疑惑的问道：“这是药物的副作用吗？我以前不会这样头晕。”

“不，这只是药物生效了而已。”汤姆平静的说道。

哈利看起来很困惑，不仅是对自己身体的反应，还有汤姆奇怪的语气。

“我。。。。。。”哈利的身形晃动起来，四肢变得软弱无力，思维就像被浸入粘稠的液体中，对周遭发生的事情无法做出反应。

汤姆将快要倒下去的哈利揽入怀里，只有这种时候哈利才会让汤姆碰触他。哈利的身体很瘦，因为药物的作用而出着薄汗，摸起来温热而潮湿，这使的他身上的麝香味变得浓重起来。汤姆贴近哈利的脖子，着迷的嗅着，冰冷的薄唇时不时碰触着哈利的皮肤。哈利后劲的皮肤因为常年见不到阳光而像陶瓷般洁白，上面覆盖着一层薄薄的绒毛，摸起来很柔软。

汤姆感到口干舌燥，他吞咽了一下，在他十三岁的时候曾经咬过这片皮肤，那美好的感觉一直让汤姆回味无穷，虽然之后汤姆差点被哈利掐死。

怀抱里，哈利的身体从一开始的僵硬状态慢慢变得柔软起来，他翠绿色的眼睛一会儿亮亮的，一会儿又像是在注视着虚无，显得暗淡无光。现在的哈利还没有完全被药物支配，但是已经可以任汤姆摆布了。

汤姆捧起了哈利的脸，拇指描绘着对方的唇，眸子深处全是燃烧着的欲望。

“别。。。。。。”哈利别开脸，他开始意识到汤姆有些问题了。

汤姆搬过哈利的脸，吻了上去，不像之前那些偷偷的轻吻，这次他一点也没有隐藏自己的信息素，不断的撕咬蹂躏着哈利的双唇，就像是要把自己的气息烙印在哈利的身上一样，让其他任何人都不敢窥探他的哈利。

哈利因为这强势的吻惊讶的睁大眼睛，他的左手坏绕到汤姆的背后，揪扯着汤姆的衬衫，想要把汤姆从自己身上扯开。汤姆嗅到哈利身上的气息迅速的变化着，从一开始柔和的状态变得像刀锋般锐利了，汤姆感觉自己的皮肤似乎都因此刺痛起来，毫无疑问哈利是个强大的阿尔法，即便在这种病弱的状态哈利也可以让汤姆本能的颤慑。

汤姆压制住哈利挣扎的身子，将哈利抵在床上，整个身体压了上去，手指插入了哈利的墨色的头发中，爱抚着。他用舌头撬开对方的贝齿，不断的深入，迫使对方的到处躲闪的舌头和自己共舞。他们的呼吸交融，四肢碰撞，身躯隔着布料摩擦，带着疼痛不断的升温。

和哈利这么亲密的接触让汤姆整个人都兴奋了起来，他的手拉起哈利的睡衣，冰冷的大手伸了进去，顺着对方的肌肉线条游走着，他想要通过这样耐心的爱抚让哈利也能像自己一样兴奋起来。。。。。。

疼痛从舌尖传来，腥甜味扩散开，哈利咬了汤姆，他的左手挣脱了汤姆，快速的向后移，一把抓在汤姆的颈部最脆弱的地方，尖锐的指甲刺破了皮肤，哈利用力掐住了汤姆已经退化的腺体。

汤姆吃痛的松开了哈利，他感到头晕目眩，整个身体都在颤抖，哈利刚刚用阿尔法的信息素标记了他，对方的情绪在汤姆的脑子里横冲直撞，尖声控诉着汤姆这种有悖伦理的行为，这种疼痛是汤姆始料未及的。

哈利乘机推开了压在自己身上的汤姆，他举起手狠狠的给了汤姆一巴掌。汤姆的脸偏到一边，本来苍白的面颊上迅速浮现出一片血红。汤姆的脑子还是闷闷的，他捂着脖子，小幅度的喘息着，哈利的标记实在太疼了，那是个惩罚式的标记，快而凶狠的完成了整个标记行为，现在汤姆的体内，哈利的阿尔法信息素正在和汤姆的疯狂厮杀。

哈利跳下了床，想要跑出房间，但是他的双腿完全没有力气，没走几步就瘫倒在了地上，本来愈合的伤口又被撕裂开开始流淌鲜血。

几秒钟后，哈利短暂的标记终于解除了，汤姆慢慢的回过神，发现了门口扶着门框试图站起来的哈利。

他要走了！

汤姆心脏狂跳起来，视野一瞬间变得很辽阔，他可以看见这个房间的所有细节，像是门框上脱离的木屑，空气中飘浮的尘埃。当然，视野的中心就是正在开门的哈利。汤姆冲了过去，他都没想到自己可以一瞬间爆发出这么的力量，阿尔法的本能在尖叫，他绝不能让哈利跑掉！

在哈利拉开门的一瞬，汤姆抓住了他的袖子。汤姆身上的阿尔法信息素完完全全的展露开，强大的威压落在哈利的身上，使得哈利身上的气息也越发好斗起来。

“放开我！”哈利大吼着，汤姆猛的一拉，粗暴的将哈利扯回房间，再反钳住哈利的左臂，将他面朝墙壁的抵住。

“你哪里都不能去！”汤姆说道，他整个身体笼罩住哈利，手抓住哈利的头发，强迫他扬起头，露出脆弱的脖子。

汤姆咬了上去，在他的牙齿陷进去的一瞬间，哈利开始尖叫。但是汤姆没有心软，他持续的施加力量，死死的咬住哈利的腺体，一时间嘴里全是血腥味。

标记开始了，汤姆觉得自己的身体像是掉进了一潭热乎乎的泉水里，非常舒适，接着汤姆感受到了哈利的情绪，对方就像一本书一样对汤姆打开了，汤姆看到了几个零星的画面，那应该是哈利记忆中的东西。现在他们亲密无间，没人可以比他们更了解彼此了。汤姆感到了无限的幸福和满足感。

哈利持续尖叫着，额头上的血管凸起，激烈的跳动着。整个标记过程对他来说异常疼痛，他被用最粗暴的方式打开了，汤姆的信息素本身就是蛮横凶狠的，哈利病弱的身体并不能承受这样的攻击。汤姆感到自己手下哈利的身体在抽搐，片刻后，哈利的身体变的无力，他晕过去了。

假性标记带来的满足感开始消失，汤姆停止了撕咬哈利，他抱着失去意识的哈利仔细嗅着，对方闻起来还是麝香的味道，没有变化。

这就是阿尔法之间的假性标记，他们只能拥有彼此几秒钟而已。如果是欧米茄此时应该身上已经变成了其他的气味，那是种只对自己标记人可以产生吸引力的气味。

汤姆开始感到无限的空虚，他最心爱的人就在他的怀里，但是他却无法真正的拥有他。仅仅是标记就让哈利这么疼，那更不要说结合了。今天汤姆给哈利喂了些激素药，为了能让哈利在被标记的时候不太疼痛，还有就是增加他们形成真标记的几率，但是看样子，这种激素药是压制不住哈利的阿尔法本能的。汤姆必须另想办法了。

汤姆抱着哈利筋疲力尽的瘫坐在了地上，他注意到了哈利腿上正在流血的伤口。

汤姆叹息，他抱起昏迷的哈利，将他放在了床上。准备下楼去找急救箱，帮哈利处理伤口。

汤姆安慰自己，只要哈利不离开这个房间里，他总会成功的。

2.

汤姆来到大学，路上的学生一看见他就深深的低下了头，根本不敢和他对视。

自从汤姆不再收敛自己的阿尔法信息素后，所有的阿尔法都对汤姆恭恭敬敬，深怕汤姆会攻击他们，连嗅不到信息素的贝塔也不敢靠近汤姆了。书呆子汤姆里德尔这个绰号已经很久没有人说过了。汤姆觉得这样也好，他一点也不想和这些人浪费时间。

汤姆穿过自动散开的人群，匆匆的赶到实验室。他从玻璃柜里拿了些五号激素，抑制剂，还有人造欧米茄信息素。这些东西在外面都是千金难求，想要购买还必须要有身份证明，但是在汤姆实验室里，它们堆积的到处都是。

今天中午标记哈利失败后，汤姆给哈利打了一针麻药，这样哈利直到晚上七点左右才会清醒过来。汤姆自己则是到学校做实验还有查资料，他之前给哈利吃的激素药并没有发挥出预期的效果，哈利依旧强烈的排斥着自己。于是汤姆决定这次试用五号激素，它注射型的药物，效果会更加的迅速和明显，可以增加他和哈利结合的概率。

但是即便有药物的辅助，阿尔法和阿尔法结合也是非常困难的，汤姆查遍了资料也只找到了三对阿尔法结合成功的案例，还有一对成功怀孕的，但是成功怀孕的那个是女性阿尔法，相比男性阿尔法而言，女性阿尔法的子宫还没有萎缩到完全消失的程度，如果长时间服用激素完全可以第二次发育，然后进行受孕。

身为男性阿尔法的哈利本身是很难怀孕的，因为男性阿尔法子宫在15岁第二性别显现后就开始萎缩，有些男性阿尔法身体里的子宫甚至会完全消失。不过为了以防万一，汤姆还是给哈利喂了叶酸，这样如果哈利怀孕了也可以产出健康的孩子。

到六点的时候，汤姆收拾好自己的实验器材，离开学校，开着车到了家门口。他打开门，刚刚进去汤姆就觉得不对劲，因为家里实在过于安静，汤姆轻嗅了几下空气，完全没有哈利的气息。那么只有两种可能性，哈利已经逃跑了，或者哈利还在房间只不过故意收敛了自己的气息，为了不让汤姆找到他。

汤姆有些懊恼，他忽然想起来前段时间哈利为了做手术一直在打麻药，当然会因此产生抗药性，于是哈利今天提前醒来了。

汤姆快速的走进了房间，发现客厅电话前有些血迹，应该是之前哈利走到这里试图打电话对外求救。但是汤姆在很早以前就剪段了家里的所有电话线，门和窗户也是从外面锁好的。那么哈利要想跑出去只能去卫生间，那里有个通风扇汤姆没有封起来，因为汤姆觉得通风扇太高，以哈利的身体状况是不可能爬上去的。

汤姆爬上二楼，在走廊上又看到一串血迹，这次的血迹还没有凝固，汤姆跟着血迹继续走，来到了卫生间门口，门是半开着的。汤姆走进去，发现哈利筋疲力尽的靠着墙坐在地上，血液从他的脚踝上滴落，睡裤上也沾着星星点点的血迹。

“你不应该下床到处走动。”汤姆赶紧走到哈利的身边，蹲下身，撩起哈利的裤腿查看伤情，哈利的右腿的伤口裂开了，左腿还算好。

哈利苦笑了一下，偏过头看着汤姆，他已经明白了自己的处境。

汤姆打开自己的包，里面装着酒精和棉花，他抬起哈利的右腿，开始对伤口进行清理。汤姆低着头，用棉花粘上一点酒精，轻柔的擦拭哈利的伤口，顺便把哈利皮肤上凝结的血迹也擦掉了，白色的棉花很快就粘上了红色。汤姆感到了哈利落在自己身上的视线。

“够了。”哈利的赤脚抵在了汤姆胸口，阻止了汤姆的行为：“我想一个人呆着。”

“在这里你会着凉的，我送你回卧室。”汤姆说道。

哈利烦躁的将手指插进自己额前的头发，他叹息道：“有时候我真希望你能坏的彻底点，这样至少我还可以恨你。”

汤姆站起来，他手抓在了哈利的手臂上，试图将他从地板上拉起了。哈利用力的甩开了汤姆的手。

“你到底想要什么？”哈利说道，他的身子因为愤怒而微微颤抖：“要我像个欧米茄一样对你露出脖子吗？”

汤姆没有说话，他又抓住了哈利的手腕，硬将他拉起，哈利挣扎了起来，汤姆按住哈利的手，拿出针管迅速的扎向哈利的颈部，随着里面的液体被压入静脉，哈利的挣扎越来越微弱，当汤姆抽出针头时，哈利已经完全昏过去了。

汤姆将哈利抱在怀里，走向了卧室，他将哈利放在了床上，盖好被子。汤姆从包里找出了五号激素，他卷起哈利左臂的袖子，找到哈利的血管，银色的针管扎入，药物被一点点注入哈利的身体。

汤姆由衷的希望这次能够成功，这样他也可以结束对哈利的囚禁。汤姆不喜欢哈利现在看自己的眼神，就仿佛汤姆对他来说就是个陌生人。汤姆坚信等他和哈利结合了之后，哈利又会像以前一样对自己露出无防备的微笑。

3.

当汤姆在厨房炖汤的时候，二楼传来玻璃破碎的声音。汤姆关掉了火，看了看时间，此时是晚上七点，刚刚给哈利注射的麻药应该已经失效了。刚刚的声音可能是哈利下床不小心打碎了床头柜上的杯子。

汤姆走上楼，发现哈利扶着墙壁站在走廊上，他翠绿色的眼睛对上了汤姆猩红的眸子。汤姆走进哈利，手扶在哈利的背上，帮助他更好的站立。哈利并没有躲闪，他知道自己是不可能躲开汤姆的碰触，也不可能从这座房子里逃出去。

汤姆会把他像只羔羊一样养在家里，给他不断的打药，直到哈利能和汤姆结合在一起。

“我想去厕所”哈利说道。

汤姆点点头，扶着哈利往前走，到了卫生间的时候，哈利走了进去，他转身想关门，但是汤姆已经跟了进来。

“你可以回避一下吗？”哈利皱起了眉毛：“我还没虚弱到需要你帮忙。”

“你无法长时间的站立。”汤姆抓住了哈利的手，将哈利拉了过来，从后面怀抱住了哈利，手伸到前面去解哈利睡裤的腰带。

“停！”哈利开始挣扎，他没受伤的左手抓住了汤姆的手腕，但是他的力气实在是太小了，完全无法阻止汤姆对他近一步的侵犯。

汤姆扯下了他的睡裤，接着是里面棉质的内裤。汤姆越过哈利的肩膀可以清楚的看到对方的私处，这让他有些口干舌燥。

哈利慌张的抓起自己的裤子，想遮盖住自己，但是汤姆拉住了他使他动弹不得。

“你不是要上厕所吗？继续就是了。”汤姆凑到哈利的耳边说道，热乎乎的气息喷在哈利敏感的脖子上，哈利不适的抖了一下。汤姆另一只手，划过对方平坦的小腹，一路向下，直到对方最私密的地方，抬起对方，对准马桶。

哈利的耳朵红了，汤姆忍不住的舔了舔他。

“你个变态！”哈利说道，他挣扎的更厉害了，就像岸上拼命翻腾的鱼。

汤姆的行为已经远远的超出了哈利的预期，本来身为养子想要和养父结合就是有悖伦常的，现在汤姆的行为，让身为阿尔法的哈利觉得自己受到了极大的羞辱。

“我已经不是第一次见到你的身体了。”汤姆压制住想要逃跑的哈利：“你不需要害羞。”

哈利完全不听汤姆的话，他还在是想摆脱汤姆的控制。汤姆觉得在这样下去，哈利身上的伤口肯定又会撕裂的，于是他加重了手的力度，完全的握住了对方的性器，这是个小小的警告，哈利倒吸一口气。

“你，你。。。。。。”哈利看起来是想要咒骂。

“好了，哈利，能不能快点结束取决你。”汤姆打断了哈利，他减轻了手里的力度，手指轻柔的抚摸起来，一点点揉开对方柱体上的褶皱。

哈利的身体明显的僵硬了，他呼吸略显急促。汤姆等待着，但是哈利并没有妥协。

“你应该很想上厕所了。”汤姆另一个手抚摸着哈利微微隆起的小腹，恶意的摁压了一下，哈利焖哼了一声。汤姆可以感觉到哈利的身体在颤抖。

“这就是你的计划吗？”哈利说道，他的声音有些沙哑：“囚禁我，羞辱我，让我失去阿尔法的能力，最后任你摆布。”

“我只是在帮你。”汤姆说道。

哈利冷笑了一声：“你没有在帮我，汤姆，你正在毁掉我。”

汤姆的手再次收紧了，哈利吃疼的哼了一声。

“你不也在毁掉我吗？”汤姆继续蹂躏着哈利的私处：“你一直都是知道的，我到底有多在乎你，我甚至觉得，上次我偷亲你的时候，你是就是醒着的。但是你还是要和那些女孩约会，不断的疏远我。”

哈利额角因疼痛渗出了冷汗。

“你知道我有多少次在深夜走进你的卧室，看着熟睡中的你，想要脱掉你的衣物，用暴力的手段拥有你。”汤姆向前倾，整个身体贴在哈利的背上，哈利的脸色一下变得苍白，因为隔着布料他可以清晰的感受到汤姆的身体变化。

“感觉到了吗？就现在我还是这么的想要你。”汤姆悲伤的笑了起来：“我尝试了一切，小心翼翼的观察你，选择你喜欢的颜色做衣服，说你喜欢的话，做你喜欢的事，但是到最后，我依旧不在你的选择范围。”

“汤姆。。。。。。”哈利喘息着说：“别这样，冷静点，我们。。。。。。”

“我们都是阿尔法所以注定不能在一起？”汤姆说完了哈利没说完的话：“别担心，我会改变这一点的。”

汤姆手上的力度变轻柔了，他灵巧的手指爱抚起柱体。刚刚被蹂躏过的皮肤格外的敏感，哈利的呼吸急促了起来，他咬紧牙关不让自己露出一点羞耻的声音。

“你会对我沉迷起来的，哈利。”汤姆轻咬着哈利的耳朵：“我可以给你无穷的快感，那些蠢兮兮的欧米茄永远不可能像我这样了解你。”

汤姆的手指准确的按在了哈利最敏感的地方，就连力度和节奏也是精心设计。哈利的身体开始不受控制的起反应，汤姆觉得自己怀里的人，身体越来越湿热起来。

“很舒服，对吧。”汤姆邪邪的笑了，手指摸索着柱体前段硬硬的那一圈，那是哈利还没有展开的节：“你知道吗？我在十五岁的时候摸过你，那时候你睡的很熟，身体比现在诚实的多，轻轻一碰就会有很大的反应，等快到巅峰的时候，你会迷迷糊糊的呻吟。。。。。。你尝起来真的很美好，就像伊甸园被禁止品尝的神果。”

“住手！”哈利颤抖了起来，汤姆的变态行径让他难以接受。他知道汤姆对他有别样的情感，但不知道这种朦胧的爱意早就变得黑暗扭曲。

汤姆继续爱抚着，现在哈利的身体已经完全的觉醒了，柱体变得血脉喷张，高高的扬起。汤姆调整了一下姿势，手完全的包裹住柱体，上下来回摩擦，节奏越发的狂乱，过多的快感侵袭了哈利，让他只能像暴风雨中的小船，随着汤姆的节奏颤抖的发出呜咽声。

哈利的双腿也因为长时间的站立开始发软，身体无力的倒向汤姆，只能依靠汤姆才能不瘫软在地上。

“看见了吗？”汤姆搬过哈利的脸让他注视着镜子里的自己：“只有我可以让你变成这样。”

镜子里的哈利翠绿色的眼睛蒙上了一层水汽，眉头紧皱，眼角红红的，像是忍受不住快感，即将落下不甘的泪水。他的衣衫不整，睡裤和内裤团在脚腕处，整个下体一览无余，而汤姆的手正在他难以启齿的地方处处点火，漂亮而羞耻的手指上已经沾满了他分泌的透明前液。

“不。。。。。。”哈利抗拒的闭上了眼睛。

但是闭上眼睛后，身体就更加的敏感。汤姆感觉到哈利的身体开始紧绷，像是架好箭的弓，于是汤姆放缓了速度，让哈利在这爆发的边缘上慢慢的品尝他给予的快感。哈利仰着头，难耐的呜咽着，整个人都被汤姆身上的气息包裹住了，两个人的阿尔法信息素在空中碰撞争斗再慢慢的融合，就像一场此起彼伏的交响乐。

哈利的呼吸已经很急促了，像是要窒息了一样。汤姆残忍的用拇指按住了出口，不让哈利拽泻出来。

“记住，你是我的。”汤姆摁揉着顶端最敏感的地方：“无论你是什么性别，你都是我的。”

过多的快感混杂着疼痛，让哈利身体颤抖的厉害，羞耻的呻吟声从他的嘴边泻了出来。汤姆满意的笑了，他松开了手，哈利的身体马上开始不受控制的痉挛，一波接一波的精液涌出，喷洒在汤姆的手上。

汤姆着迷的看着哈利，对方翠绿色的眼睛像是苍穹骤然碎裂，在快感中迷失了方向，理智完全的消失，剩下的只有汤姆给予哈利的快感。

射精结束了。

哈利感到筋疲力尽，他喘着气，浑身是汗，已经无法控制自己的身体。汤姆摁了摁哈利的小腹，很快哈利开始排尿了，一开始并不多，像涓涓细流，但是只要开始就无法停止，慢慢的量开始变多。汤姆耐心等待着，在一切结束后，他贴心的用纸巾擦拭着哈利一片狼藉的下体。

啪嗒。

一滴泪水从哈利的面颊划过，滴落在了地上。

因为羞耻，也因为意识到自己已经完全沦为汤姆泄欲的玩物了。

“你真是个折不扣的变态。”哈利沙哑的声音说道。

汤姆轻笑了一下，他吻了吻哈利被汗水浸湿的额头。

“别担心，你会习惯的。”

TBC

作者话：警告，这是很虐的一章  
Chapter4  
1.  
汤姆向导师请了一周的假，另汤姆意外的是导师很快就同意，之前汤姆想请假导师都会已实验不能没有汤姆为由不让汤姆走。

导师询问道：“是因为你的养父吗？我一直觉得你是不是太勉强自己了，毕竟事故才过去了一个月。。。。。。”

“我必须要走了。”汤姆打断了导师的话，拿起了包，推开门匆匆的离开了。

请假的确是为了哈利，不过不是为了照顾哈利，而是为了能和哈利结合，汤姆这几天已经给哈利打了三针五号激素，一切准备已经完成，今天汤姆回去就会执行计划，近一周，他们除了正常的休息时间都会缠绵在一起，就像阿尔法和发情的欧米茄一样。

汤姆到家了，他打开门上一道有一道的锁，走了进去，查看家里的所有窗户有没有关严实，他可不想在这一周时间内因为泄露出人造欧米茄信息素引来其他未结合的阿尔法。

汤姆将包打开，把里面的东西都摆在了桌子上，那是几瓶润滑剂，还有待孕者需要服用的营养液。哈利的男性阿尔法身体构造很难接纳汤姆，所以汤姆提前准了润滑剂。虽然哈利受孕的可能性不大，但为了以防万一，汤姆还是买了营养液。

汤姆嗅了嗅空气，他可以闻到哈利在卧室里，今天早上汤姆出去的时候给哈利打一针麻药，此时的哈利应该睡的很沉。最近哈利的反抗越来越激烈了，只要汤姆一不留神，他就跳下床，跑的其他房间躲起来。汤姆对此很困扰，哈利那样乱跑很有可能导致伤口感染。

是时候开始了。

汤姆深吸一口，下定了决心，他拿起桌上的东西，爬上了楼梯，来到了哈利的卧室门口，推开了门。

哈利就在床上，他的呼吸浅而均匀，双眼紧闭，身上散发着淡淡的麝香，汤姆走到了他的身边，着迷的嗅着。只要汤姆足够小心，第一次结合不会弄醒哈利，而阿尔法与阿尔法最疼痛的就是第一次结合，到后面哈利的身体会慢慢开始变化，他会适应汤姆对他的入侵，配合上人造欧米茄信息素，整个过程甚至可能变得享受起来了。汤姆不想让哈利在清醒的状态下承受第一次，那只会增加哈利的疼苦。

汤姆掀开了哈利的被子，手按在他的胸口，开始解他的睡衣扣子，哈利的肌肤一点点露出来了，汤姆有些口干舌燥，也有些紧张，他撕扯了好一会儿才把哈利的睡衣完全的脱下，丢到了地板上。汤姆的手掌按在了哈利的胸口，游走起来，反复爱抚着，感觉温和而光滑，就像汤姆想象的一样美好。

汤姆舔舔唇，他的手向下移，拽住了哈利的睡裤，向下扯，抬起哈利的腿，将这碍事的裤子完全扒离哈利的身体，它和睡衣一样，被汤姆揉成一团丢在了地板上，接下来的七天，哈利不会需要穿衣服的，房间的温度之前被汤姆调整的很高，整个卧室就像春天一样缓和。而且汤姆也不想让哈利穿上衣服，如果哈利冷，汤姆可以用事先准备好的十几个软绵绵的抱枕筑巢，然后两个人就可以赤裸的躺在里面相拥取暖。

筑巢是阿尔法在结合后的本能，汤姆已经迫不及待的想看哈利赤裸的睡在他筑的巢里的样子了。

现在哈利躺在床上，四肢伸展开来，除了一个棉质的四角内裤，其他什么也没有了。哈利的皮肤要比平时白，关节处微微泛着粉红，身上的阿尔法气息非常的淡，当汤姆凑近哈利的脖子时才能闻到一点麝香味。这是五号激素的作用，它会全面压制住哈利的阿尔法本能。

汤姆爬上了床，跨坐在哈利的大腿处，他扯开了自己的领结，解开衬衫袖口和领口的扣子，双手交叉抓住衬衫的底部，向上拉，越过头，将衬衫完全脱掉了。

“你会原谅的我吧，哈利。”汤姆在哈利的耳边喃喃自语，哈利没有回应，他依然在梦境中，不知道危险来临，他最害怕的事情已经发生了。

汤姆俯身抱住了哈利软绵绵的身体，两人赤裸的身上重叠在一起，这种亲密感让汤姆的裤子紧绷了一些。

汤姆亲吻了哈利的额头，面颊，嘴唇，脖子，不断的向下，在哈利的洁白的胸膛上落下了无数的吻。哈利的皮肤尝起来是甜的，那味道让汤姆很是着迷，他紧紧的抱着哈利，反复的舔舐着哈利的脖子，留下一片湿漉漉的痕迹，那片皮肤下隐藏着哈利的退化的腺体，如果五号激素起作用的话，现在哈利萎缩的腺体已经被重新激活，等待着被人标记。

汤姆像膜拜神明一般，虔诚的轻吻了一下哈利的颈部，然后露出了牙齿，咬了下去。汤姆咬的很小心，只是轻微的用虎牙刺开皮肤，小心翼翼的吮吸着，用舌头来回碾压那片皮肤，好让自己的信息素能沾附在哈利的腺体上。睡梦中的哈利，手指抽动了一下。汤姆整个人身体都压在了哈利的身上，他的膝盖抵在哈利的腿间，隔着哈利的棉质四角内裤若有若无的碰触哈利的敏感地带。

汤姆感到自己像是坠入了一潭温度恰到好处的泉水之中，这是开始标记的预兆，接着汤姆看了一篇森林，这是哈利的梦境，汤姆在其中漫游了一会儿，这种链接在一起的感觉很奇妙，接着汤姆在一堆杂草中找到了哈利，他全身赤裸，倒在地上，一条巨大的蛇缠住了他，使得他无法动弹，当汤姆出现的时候，哈利仿佛看不见汤姆，他翠绿色的眼睛被染上了恐惧，他不知道这条缠着他的大黑蛇想要做什么。

汤姆停止了标记，眼前的景象也消失了。他仔细的查看刚才自己咬过的地方，没有出血，伤口瞬间就愈合了，哈利也没有表现出和疼痛的样子，就和被标记的欧米茄一样。汤姆仔细的嗅着哈利的颈部，他发现自己的气息混进了哈利的气息中。

汤姆笑了起来，他成功了。至少可以肯定的是，只要这七天结束，哈利就会和他结合在一起。现。现在汤姆可以肆无忌惮的做他想做的事情了。

汤姆起身，他的手抓在了哈利的内裤边缘处，将它扯了下来。汤姆贪婪的审视着哈利的私处，从阿尔法的角度来看，哈利有着傲人的性器，它形状漂亮，微微泛粉，此时正雌伏在哈利的腿间，被稀疏的耻毛半掩盖着。汤姆的手覆盖了上去，蹂躏了起来。汤姆好奇，哈利梦境里的那条蛇此时对哈利做了什么？用尾巴缠住了他下体，像他这样来回爱抚？哈利在梦里尖叫了吗？被那样恐怖的生物缠住侵犯，对哈利来说一定很恐怖。

汤姆蹂躏了一会儿，但是此时哈利并没有想汤姆预想的那样马上变得血脉膨张，它依旧软绵绵的，迟迟不肯回应汤姆的爱抚。

床上哈利闭着眼睛，眉头皱了起来，像是在抗拒什么。

当然，哈利怎么可能轻易的屈服呢。

汤姆用指甲恶意的刮着哈利的前段未胀开的节，汤姆知道这样会有些疼，但是哈利这样抗拒自己让汤姆有些不悦。年长的阿尔法总是不能让汤姆如愿以偿，用他的方法不断的反抗汤姆对他的猥亵。汤姆一想到哈利曾想用这节套住一个湿漉漉的欧米茄，眼神又暗了几分。

“你永远也不会用到它的，哈利。”汤姆揉捏着哈利的节，力量逐渐增大，哈利身体的肌肉紧绷了起来，眉头皱的更紧了。

“它只能由我来玩弄，也只能在我手里胀起来。。。。。。”汤姆亲吻了哈利的胸膛，想减轻哈利的紧张，他用舌头一圈一圈的舔舐着哈利的乳头，时不时用牙齿撕咬一下，使它们变得红肿充血，因受到刺激本能的挺立起来，变得更容易撕咬。

汤姆结束了对哈利胸口部的骚扰，现在他手中的性器终于有了点热度，折皱也在慢慢展开，随着爱抚的积累，一点点，不情愿的开始回应汤姆的动作，变得挺立坚硬。汤姆没有再折磨哈利的节了，他的力度转移到了柱体敏感顶端，拇指轻柔的按压在上面，摩擦着。哈利的身体立刻有了反应，从脖子到胸口泛起了红潮，呼吸也微微急促起来。汤姆觉得自己的手湿了，哈利正在不间断的吐出透明的前液。

汤姆觉得差不多了，他放开了哈利的性器，抬起哈利的腰部，往下面垫了个枕头，好让哈利的腰抬高点。汤姆打开了一碰润滑剂，倒在了哈利的股间，粘稠而冰冷的液体使得哈利的身子抖了一下。汤姆一只手钳住哈利的腰，一只手向下摸，手指耐心的揉开了哈利紧闭的穴口。汤姆试探着伸进了一根手指，在润滑剂的作用下，还算比较轻松，也没有弄疼哈利。

汤姆小心的挪动手指，爱抚着肉壁，里面很热，很柔软。哈利的身体从来没有被这样对待过，这使得汤姆的每一个动作对哈利来说都是全新的体验，睡眠中的哈利，明显在不适，他大腿的肌肉抽动着，像是正在梦里踢打那条正在入侵他身体的蛇。

在哈利差不多适应了后，汤姆又添加了一根手指，这次就困难了一些，汤姆在穴口厮磨了很久才勉强挤进去，哈利的身体猛的弹动了一下。汤姆把他弄疼了，他抽出全部的手指，涂抹满润滑剂，再在哈利的身上倒了些，开始了第二次扩张。现在第二根手指进去了容易多了，汤姆在简单的抽插几下后，塞入了第三根，汤姆感觉哈利内壁的褶皱都被撑开了，这是一个阿尔法的极限，但是就这样还是不能容纳下汤姆。

汤姆用手指按摩了一会儿哈利的前列腺，哈利的反应并不大，他现在正忙着恐惧，而不是享受汤姆给予的快感。哈利的股间湿漉漉的，汤姆不断的将润滑剂推进去，为以后的入侵做准备，当一瓶润滑剂快见底的时候，汤姆才停止了扩展，他的身体已经很燥热了，他急躁的解开了自己的皮带，拉下了拉链，释放了自己，他早就硬了，但是为了哈利的身体，他一直在忍耐，耐心的等待着哈利的能接受自己。

汤姆将最后一点润滑剂倒在了自己的手里，均匀的涂抹在了自己的炙热性器上，微凉粘稠滑腻的触感让汤姆更加兴奋了。他抬起哈利的一只腿，调整哈利身体的角度，方便自己更轻松快速的进入，炙热抵在哈利颤抖的穴口，开始向里压，整个进入的过程对汤姆来说是绝妙的体验，穴口被最超限度的尺寸强行撑开，然后一点点的被迫吞下汤姆的炙热，肉壁无空隙紧紧的包裹着他，越到里面，越是温暖。哈利肯定不会想到他可以被填的这么满，顶到这么深。

哈利的身体在抖，这对他来说真的很疼，他的嘴唇动了动，也许此时他正在梦境里惊恐的尖叫，或者哀求那条蛇不要这样对他。汤姆满足的叹息着，他没有动，给哈利一些适应自己的时间，同时闭上眼睛仔细的品味在哈利身体内部的感觉，此时此刻他们亲密无间，汤姆碰触过的地方，没人碰触过，哈利身体最隐私最神圣不可侵犯的地方正被汤姆侵犯着。

渐渐了，哈利的身体不再抖动了，阿尔法对于疼痛一直忍耐力极强。汤姆开始浅而缓慢的挪动自己，每次抽插，哈利都会抖。慢慢的汤姆幅度扩大，他将哈利的双腿摁的更开，好让他能把哈利填的更满，埋的更深。汤姆开始忍不住了，理智即将被快感淹没，哈利的身体尝起来实在是过于美好，内壁的软弱紧紧的绞住他，时不时的抖动让汤姆呼吸沉重起来。

汤姆用力的顶到了最深处，哈利疼苦的闷了一声，这个可怜的年长阿尔法还没有反应过来就被汤姆操开了，他无法感受到快感，汤姆带给他的只有疼痛，这是一场纯粹的床上暴力，而哈利只能闭着眼睛，被困在噩梦中，身体默默的承受这一切，完全无力放抗。

汤姆一点点的在哈利身体里开疆扩土，不断的顶撞到最深处。哈利已经不是个年轻的阿尔法了，他的子宫可能早就萎缩到完全消失了。但是万一哈利的体内最深处还残留着一点子宫，那么第一次结合后，汤姆胀开的节会直接挤压哈利的子宫，那种刺激会提高哈利的受孕率，想到这里，汤姆又硬了几分，他不断的在哈利的腿间律动着，幅度越来越大，到后面床嘎吱作响了起来。

哈利的喉咙发出了含糊不清的声音，他的眼角红了，太多的疼痛使得他全身都泛起了红潮，性器没精打采的垂在腿间，随着汤姆的律动，像随波逐流的水草一样的摇晃着。汤姆的阿尔法信息素完全笼罩在了哈利的身上，压制住哈利微弱的可怜的阿尔法信息素，被压在身下作为欧米伽使用，对于一个男性阿尔法不止是身体上的玷污，还是精神上的凌辱。

哈利被困住了无尽的噩梦中，那条蛇的力量太大了，他连合拢腿挡住自己的私处都做不到，更不要说挣脱对方逃跑。他只能在恐惧中感受着自己的身体被侵犯。对方像把无情刀子，而哈利自己案板上任人宰割的鱼肉，他被一次又一次的插入，又抽出，穴口变得娇嫩红肿，内壁被挤压的不断颤抖，他的身体早已无法承受更多的疼痛了，而施虐者还在狂欢，他沉浸在快感中，贪婪的想要从哈利身上掠去更多。

汤姆粗重的喘息着，赤裸的胸膛上满是汗水。这是他的第一次，初尝禁果，给了他超乎想象的快感，不同于汤姆以前幻想着哈利赤裸的身体自渎，这次他就在哈利的体内。。。。。。

汤姆感觉哈利的身体更紧了，这种紧致几乎绞的汤姆有些疼痛，他抬头，速度稍微慢了点。汤姆发现哈利的双手紧紧扣住了床单，身上因疼痛开始冒冷汗，眼皮底下眼珠颤抖着。这是哈利要清醒过来的预兆。

几秒钟后，对方睁开了翠绿色的眼睛，一开始哈利似乎还出在半梦半醒的状态，他无法分清何为现实何为梦境，接着他惊恐的睁大了眼睛，看着赤裸的汤姆，视线往下移找到了一直折磨他的疼痛源泉，那是他和汤姆的交合处。汤姆笑了，他提起了哈利的腰，让对方看的更清楚，自己正在对他做什么。

“停。。。。。。停下来！”哈利说话含糊不清，麻药的效果还没有完全消失，他无法完全控制自己的肌肉，像说话这种精细动作更是难以做到的。

“停下来？我不会停下来的，即便你醒过来了也一样。”汤姆恶狠狠的操了进去，强行挤开哈利紧绷的身体，哈利因此哀嚎了起来。

哈利想要翻过身，他的脚抵在汤姆的胸口，但是他的力气太小了，无法踢开汤姆。于是他换了攻击方式，他的手环绕到汤姆的背后，指甲抓伤了汤姆的皮肤，汤姆因此疼的倒吸一口气，他一只手抵在哈利的胸口，把他摁回到床上，再钳住了对方不听话的手。

“别反抗了，哈利。”汤姆的身体紧绷了起来，他快到了：“我们今天必须结合！”

“你个畜生！别碰我！”哈利身上麻药的作用几乎已经完全消失了，他在汤姆身体下挣扎的厉害，他撕咬汤姆的胳膊，尽自己所能的在汤姆的身上制造伤口。此时哈利的身体已经紧的不能再紧了，汤姆自己都开始疼了，他咬紧牙关，进行最后的冲刺，速度一次性提到最高，用力的在对方体内冲撞着，肉体激烈碰撞的声音，混杂着哈利的尖叫还有汤姆的喘息，不断在房间里回荡着，终于，汤姆达到了顶峰，他一把抓住不断乱动的哈利，手指拽着对方的头发，强迫对方露出颈部，然后咬了下去，他的节在哈利的体内膨胀开，哈利整个小腹都被撑的隆起了。

汤姆持续的射精，一波又一波的热流被注入哈利的体内。哈利的尖叫声里带着哭腔，他已经无法再忍受更多的屈辱了，他是个男性阿尔法现在却被迫接受别的男性阿尔法的精液，身体内部汤姆的节更是挤压的哈利疼的几乎要晕过去了。

汤姆也很痛，但是此时结合的快感远高于那些许的疼痛，他可以清晰感受到哈利情绪，他的恐惧，愤怒，羞耻，以及被汤姆背叛后的哀伤。汤姆希望下次结合哈利也可以感受到他，这样哈利就可以知道汤姆到底有多爱他了。哈利仿佛像个猫咪一样蜷缩在汤姆的身下，眼泪不断的涌出，眼神控诉着汤姆的暴行。汤不介意哈利恨自己，他抱住哈利，吻掉了哈利的泪水，感觉咸咸的。汤姆坚信只要他们真的结合了，哈利就不会在恨自己了，这样就不会有其他人试图从汤姆手里抢走哈利了。

汤姆的节开始缩小了，第一次结合，节标记的时间不会很久，因为汤姆的本能很快就会发现哈利不是个待标记的欧米茄，然后自动放弃结合。而到后面随着交合的次数增多，汤姆的本能会反应闸越来越高，节持续的时间也会越来越长，当汤姆能够锁住哈利半个小时以上的时候，他们就算是成功结合了。

汤姆身下，哈利猛的踹了汤姆一脚，汤姆因此从哈利的身体内部滑了出来，倒在了床的一边。哈利捂着自己的肚子跳下了床，朝门的方向跑，他知道如果他这次还跑不到，汤姆就会一直强奸他，直到七天结束。

“我说什么来着。”汤姆抓住了哈利的手腕：“别反抗了，你不可能逃出的。”

哈利挣脱了汤姆的手，但是用力过猛，一下跌到在了地上，他双手捂着肚子，面色苍白，疼的倒抽一口气，汤姆的节撑开过的地方，一直在疼，感觉就像被撑裂了一样。

哈利扶着墙壁站了起来，踉跄的向前走，精液混杂血液顺着他的大腿内侧流下，滴落在地板上。汤姆注视着哈利无意义的行为，他从抽屉里拿出了一个手帕，把香甜的人造欧米茄信息素倒在了上面。汤姆走了过去，从背后抱住哈利汗津津的身体，用手帕捂住了哈利的鼻子上。哈利挣扎起来，但是随着人造欧米茄信息素被吸入，哈利的挣扎越来越小了，身体却越来越湿热起来，性器颤颤巍巍的舒展开，开始变硬。阿尔法在欧米茄信息面前就是这么无力，这对他们来说就是上等的春药。

汤姆将哈利抗在了肩头，扔回了床上，当汤姆的身体再次压向哈利时，哈利哀求了起来。

“求你了，汤姆！别这样对我！”哈利的腿被拉开了，哈利惊恐的看着汤姆再次扬起的性器，他知道自己即将迎接下一场床上暴力了。而这次，汤姆会保证他全程都会是清醒的。

哈利在第二次结束的时候还能尖叫，他的手脚还能动，可以间接性的做些反抗行为。到第三次的时候，哈利跪趴在床上，手被汤姆用皮带绑在床头，他只能无声的落泪，随着汤姆的抽插身体被牵带着律动，现在他连尖叫都做不到了。当哈利真的不能在做的时候，汤姆就会给他打药，让他嗅欧米茄信息素，强迫哈利兴奋起来，再一遍一遍的被注入汤姆的精液。直到哈利完全失去意识时，汤姆还在侵犯他。

哈利知道，自己已经完全陷入了噩梦中，无可藏。

2

汤姆哼着歌，端着餐盘上楼，他今天给哈利做了些小吃，都是平时哈利最爱吃的。

汤姆推开卧室的门，里面全是性爱的味道，哈利赤裸着身子蜷缩在汤姆筑造的巢里，沉沉的睡着了，今天哈利已经筋疲力尽的经不起汤姆任何的折腾了。

汤姆掀开了一个抱枕，扶着哈利的肩膀，年长阿尔法赤裸的身上到处都是暧昧的红痕，有时候汤姆会过于兴奋控制不住自己，于是在哈利身上留下了很多指痕还有撕咬的痕迹。

哈利醒了过来，他无法动弹，全身酸软无力，感觉就像自己被打成碎片又重新组装在了一起。汤姆怜惜的吻了吻哈利的唇，搂住他，让哈利能依靠在自己的怀里。

汤姆将一块点心抵在了哈利的嘴上，哈利张开嘴，缓慢的咀嚼着，再吞咽了下去。

“水。”哈利的声音非常微弱，如果汤姆不凑近听可能都不知道哈利在说什么。

汤姆拿起了杯子，喂哈利喝水，没来得及吞咽的水顺着脖子流了下去，汤姆拿起手帕帮哈利擦拭着身体，哈利任凭汤姆这样摆弄自己，在汤姆的怀里闭上眼睛开始休息。在第五天后，哈利已经很温顺了，他开始习惯汤姆的怀抱，也习惯那些性爱，就和汤姆预想的一样。到第七天的时候，哈利第一次高潮了，而那次汤姆锁住哈利的时间终于超过了半小时。后面汤姆为了结合的稳定性，又和哈利做了几次，哈利也从中体会到了快感，现在他们已经完完全全的结合在了一起。

汤姆将哈利放回了他们的巢穴，到卫生间稍微梳洗了一番，他需要去趟超市，今天是第八天，汤姆之前准备的食物基本上都用完了。接下来几天，汤姆不会再和哈利结合，他会买大量的食物保证哈利随时都是饱的状态。因为汤姆担心哈利会怀孕，他可不想自己的孩子因为营养不良而发育的不够好。

汤姆的心情已经此时已经不能再好了，他拥有了他最想要的人。

“嘿！汤姆！”赫敏走了过来，在她旁边站在一个红发男孩罗恩韦斯莱，汤姆知道他们是哈利大学时代的好朋友。

“你最近怎么样？我们都好久没见到你了。”罗恩问道。

“还可以。”汤姆随口回答道，他不想和这些人浪费时间：“哈利预计再过几天也可以下床走动了。”

赫敏和罗恩都不可置信的睁大眼睛。

“你说哈利？！”罗恩大喊道：“那怎么可能！不是。。。。。。！”

赫敏飞快的给罗恩使了个眼色，叫罗恩赶快闭嘴，罗恩慢慢反应过来了，他一直看着汤姆。

“那真是太好了！”赫敏甜甜的笑了起来：“我们都很想念他。”

“我可看不出来。”汤姆冷笑了一下：“哈利住院的这一个月你们都没来看过他。”

“是的。。。。。。”罗恩若有所思的底下了头：“真的很抱歉。”

“罗恩！我们是不是得赶快走了！邓布利多教授急着要见我们呢！”赫敏看着自己的手表惊呼道：“对不起了，汤姆，我们过会儿就去找你。”

赫敏说完，拽着罗恩就开始往车站跑。汤姆皱起了眉，他觉得哈利的朋友说实在的都很没礼貌。擅自叫住他有擅自离开。

汤姆在超市买了很多东西，他几乎把哈利爱吃的全部都买了，当然还买了很多待孕补品。等汤姆抱个大纸袋下车时，发现自己家门口站着罗恩和赫敏。

“我们想见见哈利。”赫敏紧张的问道。

“他今天不方便见你们。”汤姆绕开了赫敏走到门口开始开门这时，汤姆发现不对劲了，门没有上锁，他离开的时候明明是锁上了的。

汤姆丢下了纸袋冲了进去，房间里没有哈利的气息。汤姆跑进了哈利的卧室，里面什么也没有，没有汤姆建造的巢穴，也没有哈利生活过的痕迹，一切家具上面都积满了灰尘。

“汤姆？”邓布利多出现在走廊上，他疑惑的看着汤姆。

汤姆了然，一定是赫敏刚刚察觉到自己不对劲可能囚禁了哈利，所以通知邓布利多过来救人的。

“把他还给我！”汤姆嘶吼道。

“冷静点孩子，我们需要好好谈谈。”

“你没有权利带走他，他是。。。。。。！”汤姆感觉颈部一阵刺痛，他回头看见了赫敏充满愧疚的眼神。

“我真的很抱歉，汤姆。”赫敏说道，接着失去意识的汤姆倒向了地板。

三个小时后，市中心医院，邓布利多推开病房的门，汤姆冰冷的视线移了过来，邓布利多无视对方充满敌意的视线，直径走进房间，坐在了汤姆的对面。

“最近怎么样，汤姆？”邓布利多问道，他打开记录本，拿起笔开始记录汤姆的状态。

汤姆冷笑了一下，他倾身向前：“阿布思，现在你又想玩什么把戏？”

邓布利多写字的手停顿了一下，他抬起头，蓝色的眼睛平静的看着汤姆：“为什么你要这么说？”

汤姆的眼神变了，邓布利多可以感受到对方身上骇人的阿尔法气息，他很清楚汤姆是个遇鬼杀鬼遇神弑神的阿尔法，没人可以阻碍汤姆做他想要做的事情。

“别跟我装傻，把他还给我。”汤姆声音轻而冷，就像死神耳边轻声细语。

“你是指谁？”邓布利多继续问道。

汤姆深吸一口，已经开始不耐烦，他说道：“你不可能把他藏一辈子的，我总能再找到他的。而且他已经无法离开我了，我们结合了。”

汤姆嘴角微微上扬了起来。

“结合？”邓布利多表情越发凝重起来。

“没错。”汤姆说道：“没想到吧，现在，即便他不爱我，我也可以拥有他。”

邓布利多陷入了沉默，他深吸一口气，开始自责，是他疏忽大意了，他应该多去看看汤姆的状态的。哈利对于汤姆一直都是特殊的存在，他既是家人，也是爱人。汤姆就像把利剑，所到之处都会被鲜血染红，而哈利是刀鞘，他是唯一能让汤姆保持人心的人。现在，刀鞘已经没有了，利剑亮出，不是毁掉别人，就是会毁掉他自己。

“你还记得一个月前我们见面的事情吗？”邓布利多问道。

汤姆皱起了眉毛，他这一个月都在忙着照顾哈利，并没有见过邓布利多。

“我还要再说一遍吗？”汤姆说道：“阿布思，别和我装傻，告诉我他到底在哪里？”

邓布利多低垂下眼睛，在笔记本上写下四个字，记忆错乱。

“如果你告诉我这一个多月到底发生了什么，我会告诉你他在哪里的。”邓布利多抬头说道。

“你。。。。。。！”汤姆突然停止了说话，他偏过头，不可置信的睁大眼睛。哈利推开门走了进来，他穿着黑色的大衣，围着驼色的羊毛围巾，那是汤姆送给哈利的圣诞礼物。汤姆的表情渐渐的柔和了，一口气缓缓的呼出，悬着的心终于放下，哈利没事，汤姆以为自己又要失去他了。

哈利停下了脚步，他站在邓布利多的身后，翠绿色的眼睛像祖母石，窗外本来阴沉沉的天放晴了，阳光撒落在房间里，扫除了之前的阴霾，一切都变得美好起来。汤姆着迷的看着哈利，他就知道哈利是不会真的离开他的。

邓布利多观察着汤姆变化的表情，问道:“你看见了什么？”

“哈利。”汤姆微笑了起来，仿佛是在回应某个人对他的微笑。

邓布利多顺着对方的目光看向自己的后面，什么也没有，房间里只有他和汤姆两个人。此时窗外外面已经乌云密布，寒风呼啸，已经开始飘起细小的雪花，估计不久就会变成一场暴风雪。邓布利多叹息，他将笔记本翻到最后一页，在患者是否出现幻觉上打了勾，并原因栏写到，逃避所爱之人已死亡的事实。

一个月前。

卡车急刹车的声音很刺耳，人群的尖叫声更令人心烦。

汤姆从地上爬起来，透过扬起的尘埃，他看见了地面上满是拖扯开的狰狞血迹，以及倒在血泊中的哈利。

“不！”汤姆朝倒在血泊中的哈利跑去，跪在他的身边，颤抖的手指摁在哈利的右边大腿动脉处，不断有血液从他的指缝间喷涌出来。

汤姆是个优秀的医学博士，这点毋庸置疑。他敏锐的观察力可以在几秒钟判断出伤患还没有救治的必要，灵巧的手指切割实验对象时可以精确到毛细血管。汤姆总可以从容的和死神玩游戏，从死神手下夺回任何一个生命。而此时，汤姆的从容都消失了。

右腿动脉破裂，左小腿和右臂粉碎性骨折，几分钟之内，哈利就会失血过多死亡。

汤姆手抖的更厉害了，他强迫自己冷静下来，反复安慰自己，没事的，哈利的胸部没有受到碾压，他的心脏功能没有受到损害，只要止住血等到救护车就没事了。汤姆迅速的脱下外套，绑在了哈利的右腿上，血液流淌的速度稍微慢了些。

哈利艰难的呼吸着，嘴角溢出鲜血，脸比任何时候的苍白，浑身都是血，生命在迅速的流失，他眨眨眼，视线一会清晰，一会儿模糊，身体被碾碎的巨疼让他的意识也变得支离破碎。

“汤姆。。。。。。”哈利颤巍巍的伸出手抓住了汤姆的衣领，声音很微弱，每个音节都在进一步的消耗他的生命。

汤姆墨色的眸子对上哈利的翠绿色的眼睛，哈利从未见过汤姆露出这样的表情，他的养子在颤抖，就像陷入了噩梦的孩子。恐惧，懊悔，手足无措。哈利一直以为汤姆是刀枪不入百毒不侵的，但是现在他在分崩离析，仿佛下一秒他就要坠入万丈深渊，从此万劫不复。

哈利的手向上移，捧住了汤姆的脸，指尖的血液粘在了汤姆苍白的几乎透明的皮肤上。

哈利很少主动碰汤姆，因为哈利是个传统的阿尔法，他坚守着古老的信仰，执行着代代相传的繁文缛节，努力做一个合格养父。但是汤姆试图打破哈利精心维持的“距离”，他总是若有若无的碰触哈利，小心翼翼的试探着哈利的底线，每个人都可以看出汤姆和哈利的关系很暧昧。街坊邻居开始谣传，说“正人君子”哈利波特养了一个漂亮的男孩“寻欢作乐”。哈利曾对此很困扰，他不知道应该如何挽回自己的社会名誉，也不知道如何回应汤姆炙热的目光，因此哈利学会了视而不见，假装没有听到那些伤人的谣言，假装没有注意到汤姆对他微笑时的神情，也假装自己的内心从未动摇过。

但是，现在，一切都进入了末尾。哈利可以感觉到死亡在靠近他，他已经没有多少时间了。哈利并不畏惧死亡，他可以像迎接老朋友一样迎接死神。但是，哈利担心汤姆，这个黑发的年轻人是他最难以割舍的人。

哈利还记得第一天带汤姆回家后，他在汤姆的枕头下摸到了一把蜘蛛脚刀，弯曲的刀身可以快速的把人开膛破肚，以汤姆这样十岁小孩子的力气也可以轻松的屠宰一个成年人。哈利沉默片刻后，把刀放了回去，他无法想象汤姆之前的人生是怎么度过的，但是哈利可以改变汤姆今后的生活。哈利买了大量的心理学书，试图理解汤姆的内心，在日常生活中，努力让汤姆能开心点。

终于有一天，哈利发现汤姆枕头下的蜘蛛脚刀被丢弃在了收纳盒里，而在那天，汤姆为哈利做了牛排，当哈利称赞他的手艺时，男孩微笑了，那是个发自内心的笑容，没有任何的伪装，也没有任何的企图，只是单纯因为开心所以笑了，仿佛有道纯净的光照亮了男孩的面孔，扫除了他眼底的阴翳。哈利将那个笑容印刻在自己的记忆中，发誓会尽自己所能守护汤姆，让他一直能这样微笑。

血泊中，哈利的身体内部开始疼痛，仿佛有无数的刀把他一点点切碎了。身为法医的哈利知道，这是失血过多后症状，他的器官开始死亡，先是肺，再是心脏，最后是大脑。哈利意识到，他已经无法守住自己的誓言了。

哈利挣扎了起来，更多的血液涌出，在生命的最后一刻，哈利不在乎那些繁文缛节了，也不在乎那些古老的信仰了，那些世俗的规则对于他来说都没有眼前的这个年轻人重要。

“你对我来说不是一个难题，你是我最爱的人，遇到你是我这辈子最美好的事情。”哈利说道，接着释怀的微笑了起来，说出来后感觉轻松多了，在这么多年“视而不见”后，哈利亲手打破了他精心维持的“距离”，直视了自己的养子，也直视了自己的内心。

汤姆眼眶红润了，他仿佛被时间定格在了这一刻，因为被爱的感觉是如此的美好。

“你会好起来的。”汤姆的手按在哈利的伤口上，努力阻止血液的流失，他转身朝路边的人大喊道：“快叫救护车！”

路边的几个人这才反应过来，他们连忙打电话报警求助。

“很抱歉，我不能再陪你走下去了。。。。。。” 哈利用拇指抹去了汤姆的眼泪，他的声音越来越微弱，宛如将要熄灭的烛光。

哈利停止了说话，他的手无力的跌落在了地上，翠绿色的眼睛开始渐渐失去光泽，像是舞台剧落幕一样，浓密的睫毛落下，合上了眼睛。

“不！哈利！你需要保持意识！”汤姆大叫着，试图唤回对方的意识，但是哈利没有回应。汤姆趴在哈利的胸口，仔细听着，没有呼吸声，也没有心跳。

患者需要心脏复苏。

第一步，让患者平躺，手臂伸直。

汤姆将哈利的身体摆好，扯开了对方的衬衫，他的胸膛没有起伏。

第二步，双手交叉，按在患者胸口处

汤姆的手按在了哈利的胸口，那里沾满了血液，粘稠的质感让汤姆颤抖的厉害。

第三步，每次按压深三厘米，频率，一分钟80次。

“一，二，三。”汤姆按照心脏跳动的频率摁压着，这是他最熟悉的节奏，在汤姆小时候，每当他睡不着，哈利就会抱着他坐在火炉前，而汤姆就会乘机趴在哈利的胸口听对方的心跳声，那有力的声音总让汤姆觉得安心。

“求你了。。。。。。”汤姆一下一下按压着哈利的胸膛，像是要把自己的生命注入进去，哈利没有反应，双眼紧闭。

血液在地面上扩散开，浸湿了汤姆衣服。汤姆的徒劳挣扎不能阻挡死神的一步步逼近。

“别放弃！”汤姆开始焦躁，他摁的力度有些大，仿佛要折断对方的内骨，汤姆近乎绝望的持续按压着，希望哈利的心脏能再次跳动起来。他的脑子里数着按压的次数，100次，1000次，渐渐的他数不清了，只是一遍又一遍按照他熟悉的节奏做着心脏复苏。他已经感受不到时间的流失了，也不知道自己做了多久的心脏复苏。

耳边响起救护车的声音，一群医疗人员冲了下来，他们围在汤姆的身边。

“救救他！”汤姆大喊道：“我做了心脏复苏，但是他的心脏还是不跳。”

“好的，先生。”一个护士将汤姆从地上拉起：“把他交给我们吧。”

医生趴在哈利的身边，他手指按在哈利的颈部。没有呼吸，没有脉搏。他又从口袋拿出一个小手电筒，对着哈利的眸子照了照。没有瞳孔反应，大脑已经死亡。医生叹气，他在笔记本上写到，死亡时间：12月29，晚上11：37分，死亡原因：失血过多。

“他还很年轻。”护士惋惜的说道，她抽出一张布盖在了哈利的身体上，遮住了他残破的身体。

汤姆看着医生们都摇头叹息着，他愤怒的挣脱了拉着自己的护士。

“你们在干什么！？”汤姆冲了过去：“他没有死，只是受了很重的伤，别放弃他！”

几个医护人员连忙上前拦住了汤姆。

“先生，我们可以理解你的感受，但是现在这已经变成了刑事案件，你不能靠近。”医生耐心的规劝着，就像他以前规劝每个悲痛欲绝的家属一样。

汤姆一拳打在了对方的脸上：“他还没有死，只要我们继续抢救的话，他会醒过来的！”

“他不会醒过来了。”护士开始不耐烦，她抓住汤姆，一针扎在了汤姆的脖子上，汤姆身体晃荡了起来，其他医护人员也抓住了他，汤姆挣扎着朝哈利的方向伸出手。麻药开始发挥作用，他的视线逐渐模糊，意识变的涣散。

“他没有死。。。。。。”汤姆看着哈利沾满鲜血的侧脸，祈祷奇迹能发生，他哀求道：“哈利，求你了，别走。。。。。。”

汤姆的意识完全陷入了黑暗。

3

吉姆是个外科医生，他经常被派出去进行急救，做个上千次手术，见过无数生离死别的时刻，这让他变得有些麻木，也明白了什么叫做生死由天，他们这些医生只是暂时的拖住死神的脚步而已。

人的生命很脆弱，再强大的阿尔法在死亡面前也得低下高傲的头颅。

但是，即便见过那么多次死亡，吉姆还是难以忘怀哈利波特的死亡。

吉姆还在上大学的时候见过哈利波特，那时哈利来到他们大学做演讲，台下的每个学生都全神贯注的听哈利的破案过程，当演讲结束时，台下响起如雷的掌声。他们都很崇拜哈利这个医学天才，也很崇拜他的正直的为人。

吉姆远远的看着那个头发乱糟糟的黑发阿尔法，和传闻一样哈利是个温润如玉的正人君子，对待所有人都很礼貌，不会歧视贝塔或者欧米茄，和其他气焰嚣张的阿尔法明显不一样。吉姆后来听说哈利收养了一个远方亲戚的遗孤，吉姆觉得这是个很了不起的行为，哈利正是谈婚论嫁的年纪，收养一个孤儿会让他的恋情变得困难，但是哈利还是收养了，他一定是情愿自己受苦也不想让那个孩子在外面受苦吧。

再过了几年，吉姆见到了汤姆里德尔，那是个身材高挑的皮肤苍白的黑发年轻人，看起来很英俊，但是表情冷漠的仿佛谁也无法靠近他。汤姆抱着一摞书，低着头从医院实验室拿来了几个大脑组织切片就走了。一个刚刚毕业的学妹告诉吉姆，汤姆现在是医学界炙手可热的天才，但是他身为阿尔法却闻起来像个贝塔。

“为什么？”吉姆疑惑的皱起眉问道，他记忆力只有几个遗传疾病会出现这种症状。

“你不知道吗？”女孩笑了起来：“正人君子哈利波特，其实是个虚伪的人，他当初收养汤姆里德尔是为了自己寻欢作乐。”

吉姆吃惊的长大了嘴：“你在胡说什么啊！”

“但是这是最合理的解释啊，阿尔法在遇到比自己强大的阿尔法时会本能的伪装成贝塔，里德尔从十三岁开始就脱变成了阿尔法，这么小的年纪，你觉得波特要做出什么样的事情才能让里德尔本能的伪装成贝塔？”女孩恶意的说道。

吉姆脑海里出现的第一个词是“儿童性侵”

“不，这不可能！”吉姆的声音拔高了，女孩瞪了他一眼示意他安静点。

“信不信由你，看看里德尔的样子吧，他虽然是个怪胎，但是他很漂亮不是吗？我觉得连纯种的欧米茄都没他好看，而波特是个单身汉。”女孩拿着报告书走了。

吉姆还是坚信哈利不会做那样的事情，这些人没事干就喜欢背地里污蔑别人，仿佛一天不八卦不造谣就会死掉一样。在吉姆看来，无论这些人怎么污蔑哈利，都不能扭曲哈利是个优秀的法医的事实。

但是，后来吉姆改变了自己的想法。那天他穿过走廊，推着下身瘫痪的可可奶奶去花园晒太阳，碰见了哈利和汤姆。夏天的阳光格外的明媚，庭院里的花正在争相开放，枝头的蝉儿也喧闹了起来，一切都生机勃勃。哈利依靠凉亭的石柱上，而汤姆站在他的身边。从凉亭上垂下的紫藤花，让吉姆只能透过花和叶的空隙，看到他们两人依稀的影子。汤姆低头说了句什么，两个人都笑了起来。

吉姆注意到了汤姆看哈利时的神情和汤姆平时看别人很不一样，那是小心翼翼的爱慕。就仿佛现在美好对于汤姆来说都是肥皂泡，美丽轻盈，在阳光下折射着七彩的光芒，但是千万不能贪恋，千万不能试图去拥有，因为肥皂泡一碰既碎。哈利似乎也注意到了汤姆的眼神变化，他低下头和对方错开了眼神，起身，看样子是准备离开了。

汤姆拉住了对方的手腕，微笑着取下对方发间的一片紫藤花花瓣。哈利愣了愣，不动声色的挣脱汤姆的手，说了几句话，匆匆的迈开脚步走了。吉姆觉得，那简直就像落荒而逃，而汤姆一个人落寞的站在藤蔓下，神情复杂的注视着远去的哈利，手里拿着那片淡紫色的花瓣。而且吉姆也终于明白了为什么会有那么多谣言，因为哈利和汤姆的关系，与其说是父子更像一对恋人。

吉姆再次见到哈利的时候，还是医院，不过这次，哈利躺在白色的床单下，已经不会醒过来了，而吉姆负责签他的死亡证明。

吉姆感到悲伤，因为哈利真的很年轻，他本不该如此早的就离开人世。吉姆听说哈利还是学生的时候受过很多苦，想想一个孤儿想要读完医科大学真的很不容易。现在，他还没享受过人世间的快乐就已经离开了。

吉姆并不相信世界上有神明的存在，医生大多都是唯物主义，但是此时他还是愿意为哈利祈祷，他希望在神父的身边，哈利可以得到真正的快乐。

吉姆走出房间，锁上门，汤姆的声音从走廊的尽头传来。吉姆顺着声音走了过去，想要说几句安慰的话。

“是我太贪婪了吗？”汤姆悲痛的说道，他的声音已经嘶哑了，像是之前嘶声力竭的叫喊过很久一样。

吉姆看到汤姆抓着邓布利多教授的风衣，表情疼苦，哈利的离去把他击垮了，就仿佛汤姆从高空中坠落，重重的砸在地面上，摔的粉碎，从此再也不能恢复成原来的样子。

“孩子，渴望被爱并没有错。”邓布利多安慰的拍拍汤姆的背。

“不！”汤姆的声音在颤抖：“我故意说那种话，好让他担心我，出来找我！”

“汤姆。。。。。。”

“哈利他从来没有做过任何坏事，要死也应该是我啊！”汤姆喊道，像是濒死的野兽：“你不知道他最后的时候有多疼，这都是我的错，我不应该这样做的，在他拒绝我的时候，我就该放手的。”

吉姆退后，离开了走廊，觉得还是不要打扰他们的好。汤姆才是最悲伤的人，像吉姆这样一个陌生人现在过去说安慰的话，没有任何用。

死亡就是这么可怕，突如其来，毫无征兆，他可以带走不该带走的人，让活下来的人也生不如死。

几天后，哈利的葬礼如期举行，教堂的钟声响个不停，一个红发的女性欧米茄在她的哥哥怀里哭个不停。越过悲伤的人群，吉姆远远的注视着哈利的棺椁，就像他在大学的讲台上第一次远远的注视哈利一样。只不过那次大家都在有说有笑，现在大家都沉溺在悲伤中一言不发。

吉姆视线寻找着汤姆，他希望那个年轻人走出了悲伤，毕竟哈利也希望他能再次开心起来。

终于，吉姆找到了对方。黑发年轻站在最前面，低垂着头，消瘦了很多，眼神阴翳，他还是碎掉的状态。

吉姆叹息，他献上了一束白色的茉莉，离开了。

一个月后，医院照常忙碌着，吉姆升职了，他成为了医院最年轻的外科手术主治医生，随着薪水的提升，工作量也上去了，吉姆感觉自己每天都要累死在手术台上。

几个小护士兴奋的在八卦什么，说有个相貌俊美的男性阿尔法站在医院的大厅门口。吉姆有些生气，他大声呵斥起来，叫她们赶快去查看各自负责的病人。护士门不满的嘀咕了几句走了。吉姆下楼，准备去叫人帮忙搬医疗器材，可到一楼的时候吉姆愣住了，汤姆站在大厅门口，像是在等什么人。

吉姆发现现在汤姆气色比以前好多了，果然时间可以抹平一切，汤姆也学着接受哈利已经死亡的事实了，他身上的裂痕终于恢复了。吉姆由衷为他感到高兴。

一楼的电梯门打开了，一群人走了出去。接着，让吉姆意想不到的事情发生了，汤姆走到了已经空无一人的电梯口，低头，微微欠身，微笑了起来，就像他在紫藤花下对哈利笑的样子。

“我们回家吧。”汤姆的声音带着愉悦。

吉姆看到汤姆手停在空气中，仿佛推着一个轮椅，缓慢的走出了医院。

吉姆呆呆的站在那里，从刚刚恐怖的场景中恢复过神来，了然，玻璃一旦碎掉再也不可能恢复成原状，人也一样。

汤姆已经彻彻底底的被毁掉了。。。。。。

医院内，邓布利多教授隔着双面玻璃看着病房里的汤姆，轻声叹气。吉姆站在邓布利多旁边，他听说今天汤姆被送到了医院，所以来看看。

“教授，您是英国最好的精神科医生了，汤姆会好起来吗？”吉姆询问道。

邓布利多摇摇头，沉重的说道：“他不想好起来，如果我们给他打药，他清醒过来后，就会拒绝治疗，然后再次陷入幻境，这是徒劳的二次折磨。”

吉姆点点头，当时汤姆推着不存在的轮椅离开时，至少是开心的。

病房中，汤姆直视着空气，仿佛他面前站着一个人。

阳光洒满房间，哈利就站在这柔和的落日阳光里，他从容的走向汤姆，拉过来一个椅子坐在了汤姆的旁边。无声的陪伴着对方，汤姆开始局促不安，他不知道应该如何让哈利原谅自己。

“我以为你再也不会回来了。”汤姆专注的看着哈利的脸，充满了歉意：“我伤害了你很多次，不顾你的意愿强行好你结合。”

“有时候你就是个混蛋。”哈利平静的说道：“我真没想到你居然会乘我受伤的时候囚禁我。”

“抱歉，我只是。。。。。。”汤姆真诚的道歉：“不想你离开我。”

“我知道。”哈利测过身，他长舒一口气，像是释然了，他伸出手，捧住汤姆的脸，微笑了起来：“汤姆，无论你做了什么，我都可以原谅你，因为，你对我来说不是一个难题，你是我最爱的人，遇到你是我这辈子最美好的事情。”

汤姆也笑了起来，之前脸上的阴翳一扫而空，他用力的拥抱住了哈利，每个细胞都在兴高采烈的欢呼，因为被爱的感觉是如此的美好，此时此刻他真正的拥有了哈利，不只是肉体上的，还有灵魂上的，没人可以把他们分开了。

“但是，人都会死的。”哈利的脸埋在汤姆的肩窝处说道：“我比你年长很多，肯定会先你离开人世。”

汤姆松开哈利，他在哈利的额头上落下一吻。

“如果那是我的错，我会毁掉自己，然后和你一同离去。”汤姆微笑着说道，眼里全是对哈利的爱意。

没人知道，就在汤姆的枕头下，藏着一把薄薄的刀片。

END

作者话： JK罗琳说汤姆不知道爱，也从来没有被爱过。我就想，那如果他被爱了，而且也知道爱是什么了，他还会是个悲剧人物吗？带着这样的疑问，我写了这篇文。   
我思索了很久，觉得，知道爱了，对于汤姆来说其实只是把枕头下的刀从可以杀死别人的蜘蛛脚刀换成了可以杀死自己的刀片而已。

希望你们能喜欢这个结局，觉得被伤着了，可以去隔壁吃我写的沙雕文还有小甜饼嘛~作者保证不刀，治愈力100%。

分享一首我写这章最后一节时听到的一首冷门曲子。Day II 没错我就是不想一个人丧。

最后，祝每个渴望被爱的人，都能如愿以偿。


End file.
